Look who's back
by MxJxM
Summary: What if Ul had a third student? What if she would've joined Fairy Tail with Gray, but then left? This is the story of Rin Silverwing, a beautiful young ice wizard with an incredible set of powers. She hasn't seen the guild in years, but what will happen when she does? Only time can tell... (Update: On permanent hiatus, unless requested to be continued.)
1. An interesting encounter

(Author's note: This is my first story, so sorry if it's not so good...

Just to clarify, I'm not good with summaries, and a little bit of info on the story: The first chapters revolve around the main character, my OC, meeting new friends *wink wink* and getting accustomed to them. Later there will be a, like, two (?) year time skip to when she meets her old guild members. Her new friends *wink wink* will play a larger roll later in the story.

I'm planning on making this a quite long story, but I'm not sure. I'll see, depending on how well it does.

Also, I hope you like the OC, because, I really don't like Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino or Juvia ships that much, so I invented my own character, to live up to my standards. (Still don't know who she's gonna end up with, though ;P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

On with the story!)

Somewhere on the border of Minstrel...

At precisely 10:38 am, a blond and a raven haired wizard were casually strolling down the street, closely followed by a duo of exceed. "This is a nice place, isn't it?" The blonde asked his dark haired companion, playfully bouncing around a basketball. "Sure. Remind me again why we're here?" The black haired teen responded, slightly annoyed. "I wanted to take a break! Being the guild master is a lot of work, Rogue, but then again, you wouldn't know." The blonde playfully stuck his tongue out.

The wizard named Rogue chuckled slightly at his partner, as he swung a large black duffel bag over his shoulder. "And even we sometimes need some time of! We, the two dragons of Sabertooth; The amazing Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe!" The blonde, named Sting, announced energetically.

"Whatever," Rogue muttered, "the basketball court should be a few minutes away." "Yes! I'm psyched! Come on Lector!" Sting yelled, referring to his auburn colored exceed. "Yes, Sting-kun!" The cat responded, leaping after his master, who was running a few paces ahead. "Sting! Slow down!" The raven headed dragon slayer called after the two, as they turned a corner at full speed.

Shortly after a loud 'Ouch' was heard, paired with a thump. "Oh great..." Rogue once again muttered, "Let's go Frosch." The green exceed clad in a pink onesie waddled on cutely behind his owner.

As the duo turned the corner, they saw their friends, Sting and Lector, in a heap on the floor with a young girl and a skateboard, and food -mainly dango- scattered across the dirty sidewalk.

"Damn! My lunch! The hell is wrong with you loser!" The girl shouted at the sun-kissed dragon slayer. "Oh shit," she then exclaimed, apparently remembering something important. Apart from the plastic bag filled with food, the teen had a little brown leather backpack, which she immediately grabbed and opened, inspecting the content carefully, before sighing in relief and closing the bag again carefully. "Close call" she muttered under her breath and turned back to Sting; "You! Blondie! Watch the hell out where you're running, you loser."

Sting, who was still recovering from the collision, rubbed his head in pain. "Shit, that hurt." He mumbled.

"Hey!" Lector then shouted, "Sting-kun isn't a loser!" "Fro thinks so to!" Frosch agreed confidently. The girl looked at the two exceed weirdly, but Lector was far from done: "YOU'RE the loser! And I challenge you to a battle to prove that!"

Rogue sighed in defeat.

"Okay. A battle it is, you puny kitten." She then agreed calmly, which took both dragons aback. "Good! Me and Frosch here, vs you and whatever you have in that backpack of yours!" Lector yelled confidently.

"Ok." She agreed once again. "As it seems you losers are heading to the basketball field, let's have it there." "Ok!" Lector shouted and headed off, to which the girl just scoffed and started walking as well, behind him and Frosch. The two dragons were left to look at the back of the mysterious girl with the beautiful jet black hair, cascading lightly down her back, past her shoulder blades.

Rogue held out a hand to Sting, who was still sitting on the ground. "This is so stupid..." he muttered.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" The blonde mused and chuckled as he saw the girls skateboard lying on the pavement. "She forgot her skateboard" He laughed. Rogue stared at the board a bit, before picking it up and starting to walk as well.

"Carrying the board for the lady?" Sting pried, elbowing the raven haired boy in the rib cage suggestively. "I'm just being nice, as she will probably be beaten up by Lector and Frosch." Rogue stated.

"You think?" Sting asked, while rubbing the nape of his neck, walking beside the shadow dragon. "I didn't sense any magic power from her whatsoever." He responded matter-of-factly. "Yea," the white dragon muttered, "but I can't help feeling she's different somehow, I mean, look at that hair! No normal people have hair that dark and silver strands in it as well!" Rogue scoffed: "being special isn't going to help a human fight two trained exceed." Sting shrugged at his statement, "well, she really is beautiful though... Did you see her eyes?"

"No. Why?" The dark haired teen responded curiously. "They're silver." The blonde responded while daydreaming, "a breathtaking, shining silver, and her skin is so pale and clear, like an angel." "It seems you're in love, Sting." Rogue laughed. "Pssh! NO!" Sting denied and looked away, as color tinted his cheeks. "She won't be able to beat those two though." The shadow dragon slayer muttered, to which his companion smirked.

"We'll see about that"

(A/N Hope you liked it! I know it's rather short, but better than nothing! Btw, I haven't completely finished the anime yet, so if anything is wrong in terms of Story line, feel free to tell me. + This encounter takes place shortly after the magic games arc. ^^)


	2. A blossoming friendship

(A/N: Chapter two! Yay! right..? There's not much to say, so I hope you like the chapter and feel free to give me feedback :) Also:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

So let's carry on where we left off!)

"We'll see about that" Sting smirked, shortly after which they had arrived at the court.

"Okay, kitty cat," the girl announced, "this is a little boring, so I think we should make a bet." Lector smirked in response; "very well. What if you win?" "You people will have to buy me new lunch at a nice restaurant." She said triumphantly, eyeing specifically Sting.

"Okay! But if we win, you'll have to run around the town screaming 'I love Sabertooth!', incase you didn't know, we're sabertooth wizards!" "Okay." The black haired beauty agreed, after which Lector announced the start of the fight and the two exceed got into position, waiting for her to make the first girl calmly took of her backpack and opened it, and a fluffy little gray wolf pup jumped out.

"I would fight you, but I'm kind of tired, so, Ryuu, go." She stated in a bored manner. "Hah! A little tiny dog won't scare us!" Lector exclaimed as the two exceed spread their wings, which, to their dismay, didn't faze the girl. "Ryuuki, don't mess around. I want my lunch." She said to the wolf, who barked in response.

Suddenly a cloud puffed up around the wolf named Ryuuki and as it faded, it revealed a vicious looking dire wolf, big enough to be ridden.

The four sabertooth members gaped in awe at the huge gray wolf, to which the girl giggled charmingly, causing Rogue and Sting to stare at her, both slightly blushing at her cuteness. "Go, Ryuu!" She laughed joyfully at the fear in the eyes of Frosch.

Ryuuki launched at the two exceed, sufficiently throwing both to the ground. "Good job, boy." She praised, as Ryuu shrunk again and leapt into her arms.

"Not so fast!" The girl looked back to Lector with her astonishing silver orbs, as he stood up. "You're just to weak to face us head on!" He yelled, before looking to Frosch, knocked out on the ground, "-to face ME head on!" He corrected confidently.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the teen as she seethed "are you underestimating me?" Her voice like venom.

Lector looked slightly shaken, but he held his ground. "You want a one-on-one?" She asked evilly, to which Lector nodded, hesitantly. "Very well." She stepped forwards, toward him. She cracked her fingers venomously and glared. She kept eye contact with the auburn exceed, as she started emitting incredible power. In the area around her, the concrete ground started cracking and little stone pieces levitated upwards, as well as her beautiful jet black locks. The two dragons stared at her in complete shock, not knowing how to process it. "I give up!" Lector shouted and spread his wings to go fly and hide behind Sting.

The immense power resided, as the girl smiled innocently and adjusted her black fingerless gloves. She started approaching the two dragons and exceed, but Lector remained terrified and quickly flew away to Frosch, who was slowly recovering from Ryuuki's blow.

The teen arrived in front of Rogue and Sting, smirking triumphantly. "How?" Sting managed to speak. "What do you mean?" She responded obliviously. "I sensed no magic power from you. How is that possible?" Rogue spoke up curiously, slowly recovering from the shock.

"It's called concealing." She laughed, "it helps a lot when you don't want people to know you're a wizard." To Stings suprise, Rogue chuckled as well. "How did I not think of that..." He admitted to his stupidity. "By the way, here's your board." He said, handing her the skateboard. "Oh shit! I knew I forgot something. Thanks" she laughed sheepishly. "Anyway. I won, so you have to buy me lunch at a nice place!" The black haired beauty exclaimed giddily.

"Damn, talk about mood swings. First she's pissed off and then suddenly she's childishly giggling" Sting muttered under his breath, to which she stuck her tongue out at him. Sting looked at her for a second, before grinning.

"Well, it's only 11 am, so how about we play a bit of basketball before eating?" He suggested.

"Sure!" She smiled, "by the way, what are your names? I didn't seem to catch them." The blonde chuckled: "The name's Sting Eucliffe, and that emo is Rogue Cheney. I suppose you already met our exceed, Lector and Frosch. How about you?"

"Rin Silverwing," she grinned widely, "and my wolf pup is Ryuuki, but you can call him Ryuu."

"Dragon, huh?" Rogue mentioned, "How ironic for him to have beat our exceed." Rin looked at them in a confused manner, awaiting an explanation. "We're dragon slayers," Sting said casually. "Oh yeah, I think I've heard of you two before. The twin dragons of Sabertooth, the white dragon and the shadow dragon." She said. "Correct." Rogue stated plainly.

"Let's play now, though!" Sting exclaimed, to which Rin hummed in agreement. Rogue picked up the ball and passed it to Rin, who skill fully dribbled around the crater in the ground created by her magic, and shot the ball from the 3-point line, making a perfect scoop-shot. "Awesome!" Sting exclaimed, "You're good!"

And the three of them continued playing, as Frosch, Lector and Ryuu sat down together, watching their owners, and engaging in slight conversation, well, mainly Frosch and Lector, as Ryuu couldn't talk, but he understood everything.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, it was 12:30. "Guys, we should get going now. I'm hungry." Sting pointed out, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Sounds good and you're carrying the bag this time." Rogue said, who wasn't out of breath at all. Rin simply nodded in agreement, as she was hunched over, catching her breath from her sprint across the entire field to catch the ball Sting threw before it landed on the street.

"Lector! Frosch! Ryuu! We're going!" Sting called out, as he and the raven haired dragon slayer started walking ahead. "Sting! Rogue! Wait up! I'm still out of breath!" Rin called after them, desperately trying to catch up. Sting turned his head slightly and let out a low laugh: "And whose fault is that?" "Yours, idiot!" She shouted back.

The blonde stopped walking, in realization. "Oh yeah... Sorry princess, want a piggyback-ride?" "Don't call me that, blondie, and no thank you." She retorted. "Well you're too slow, as it is now, so..." The white dragon quickly maneuvered behind Rin and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style.

"Aaah! Sting! Put me down!" She yelled, as a microscopic blush tinted her cheeks. "Rogue, you emo! Help!" She shouted, to which he simply responded by waving with his hand and muttering: "Nah, I'm good."

Sting started jogging to catch up with the shadow dragon slayer and the two exceed and wolf. He arrived beside Rogue, whom Rin gave a hit on the head and stuck her tongue out, to which he just chuckled silently and ruffled her hair, as the blonde slowed down.

It's amazing how close the three had gotten in the timespan of 1 and a half hours.

"Blondie! I have my skateboard in my backpack! I can skate there!" The black haired beauty exclaimed in a whiney manner. "Skateboarding is no way for a lady to be transported, princess!" Sting responded dramatically.

"Blondie!" She shouted

"Princess!" He yelled

"Blondie!"

"Princess!"

"Blondie!"

"Princess!"

"Blondie!"

Then both simultaneously turned to Rogue and exclaimed: "Emo! Do something!" Before laughing at each other loudly.

The exceeds and wolf just watched the exchange happily, glad that their masters had made new friends.

After a while of Rin complaining, Sting ignoring and Rogue laughing, the three had arrived at a restaurant called 'the golden Lotus'.

"We're eating at the golden Lotus?!" Rin cried in astonishment. "Yeah, why?" Rogue asked the female wizard, who shook her head while looking at the two weirdly. "It's crazy expensive, all the snotty rich brats hang out there and animals aren't allowed." She explained.

"Well, if any annoying rich kid starts bothering you, me and Rogue will beat the shit out of him for you. Right Rogue?" Sting laid an arm around Rin as she looked at the shadow dragon unsurely. "Of course, princess" he announced and bowed his head deeply towards her while smirking. "Oh god, not you too!" Rin exclaimed in utter despair as Sting was stifling his laughter. "Anyway, price really isn't a problem for us and we can pack those three in our bag, so we're good." Rogue said, as he started strolling into the fancily decorated building.

Rin followed shortly after, sighing in defeat, and Sting quickly opened the large duffel bag, allowing the exceed and Ryuu to jump in, before jogging after the other two.

When all three had arrived in the entrance, they were met with a man in his mid-30s with slicked back brown hair and a goatee, wearing a suit.

He eyed them suspiciously, before asking in a stuck up, snobby voice: "table for three?" "Yes, please" Rogue answered, before Sting had the chance to say anything.

The man inspected them once again, before muttering "this way, please." and strolling of into a large hall. "See what I meant? Damn stuck up bastard." Rin muttered under her breath, as they followed him through the hall, where people in tuxes and fancy dresses looked at them weirdly.

The man led them into a separate hall, half the size of the earlier one, which was still really big, where more people were seated, in more casual clothes and more near their age, who paid them no attention whatsoever. Finally they had reached a single table with four chairs, next to a window.

"Menus will be brought to you shortly." He announced as he stalked away. Rin sighed and sat down on a chair beside the window, laying her backpack at her feet. Sting sat down across from her, throwing the duffel bag carelessly onto the chair beside him, causing the two exceed to yell at him through the dense material.

Rogue let himself fall into the chair beside her and rested his head on his palm. "Why were those weirdos in the first room looking at us so weirdly?" Sting asked obliviously.

"Because of how we're dressed, genius." Rin laughed, pointing to his loose, black v-neck t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. "What's wrong with my style?" He asked while pouting, causing Rogue to chuckle along with the girl. "Rin! You're pretty much dressed in the female version of what I'm wearing, so you shouldn't laugh!" He stated, referring to her red v-neck t-shirt and white jean shorts.

"Whatever" she laughed "in that case Rogue's the outsider" "What's wrong with a gray hoodie and moon washed jeans?" Rogue asked while smiling. "It's so normal and boring." Rin responded while smirking. "Shots fired." He laughed in response./span"Guys, don't forget about me!" Sting called out to them. "Aaaw, is the little baby being neglected?" She cooed and pinched his cheeks, as he attempted to swat her hands away, when finally, a waiter appeared.

(A/N: I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last, but I'm not good with cliff hangers of anything like that, so don't expect to many of those. Dunno if that's good of bad, but still. I'll upload the next chapter some time next week, so until then; Ja ne! ^^ If you don't understand Japanese then google what it means)


	3. A promise between friends

(A/N: Okay, so Rin is really quite Mary Sue-ish, but she _does_ have more flaws, they just haven't been discovered yet. For example: She's **very** short tempered, she _despises_ being underestimated and she **cannot** for the _life of her_ cook. There's also more, I just have to figure it out first. Anyways. Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)

The waiter handed three menus to the wizards and ran a hand through his auburn hair as he winked at Rin through a smirk, before strutting away. Rin simply ignored it and started looking through the menu, but had to stop and laugh as she saw both Sting and Rogue glaring at the waiter's retreating back dangerously.

When they heard her charming laughter, both turned to look at her blankly. "You're so overprotective, even though we just met today." She continued laughing. "Well we're friends, and I don't appreciate anyone trying to make a move on my friend." Sting stated seriously.

"I agree. People like him piss me off." Rogue muttered evilly. Rin smiled at them happily, "It's fine, but thanks for caring." "What do you mean, thanks for caring?" The shadow dragon slayer asked her suspiciously, to which she smiled sadly, "I never really had friends since I came here when I was younger. So I never had anyone to care for me."

Sting stared at her. Even though they had just met, he already felt a strong connection to her, and he knew Rogue felt the same way. "Listen, Rin. You don't have to worry about that anymore, because now you have us. We are your friends and although we live far away, I promise to visit you as much as possible, after we go back to Fiore, and I have a feeling Rogue will do the same." Sting reached over the table and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I completely agree with that idiot for once," Rogue stated, "You're one of the only girls I actually have fun being around and I promise to visit as well." He smiled. "Yeah! We can be best friends! Like the three musketeers!" Sting announced giddily.

"Thank you..." Rin mumbled, looking at the two dragons sincerely, then she laughed. "You don't have to visit though. Minstrel is so far away from Fiore. We can text and have phone calls though." She smiled at them dearly, "Thank you, once again."

Sting grinned at her and picked up his menu, as Rogue simply smirked, "No problem, princess." There was silence for several seconds, before Sting broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter and Rin shouted: "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?!"

All three of them laughed for a while and then read through the menus in a comfortable silence.

A waiter eventually arrived, this time a middle aged woman, and asked for their orders. "I'll have the double cheeseburger." Sting announced immediately.

She nodded and looked to Rogue. "Steak." He said simply. "And you young lady?" She smiled politely. "Pizza prosciutto, please" Rin said happily. "And to drink?"The waiter asked, "Water." They all announced simultaneously, before looking at each other and laughing.

The woman smiled once again and retreated to the kitchen if the restaurant.

"It might take a while for the food, so how about we play a game?" Sting said.

"Sure." Rin answered, "but what kind of game?" "How about 'twenty one questions'?" Rogue suggested, as Rin picked up her fork and knife and started running them against each other.

"Ok," she said "but I already know a lot about you, considering you are constantly on the radio, in the news and in weekly sorcerer." "Then we'll just ask you questions. It'll help a lot to get to know you." Sting said, while attempting to take the silverware away from her, though in vain.

"Go ahead." She laughed as she held it out of his reach, enjoying his continuous struggle to get the silverware, until he gave up.

"Favorite color?" Rogue asked her. "Navy." She answered while smirking evilly; "It's as dark as my soul."

Sting laughed and asked: "favorite food?" "Dango. Mainly Hanami or Chadango."

It was Rogue's turn again: "least favorite food?" "Beans. They're disgusting."

"Least favorite color?" "Yellow."

"Favorite animal?" "Wolf"

"Least favorite animal?"

"This is starting to sound like an interview" Rin laughed, "but parrot. They're incredibly annoying."

Rogue smiled; "then how about we do some more interesting questions. What kind of magic do you use?"

"Ice molding." She smirked proudly.

"Really?" Sting asked in awe. "Yup" She made a peace sign towards him.

"Okay," he laughed, "Who do you live with?" "I live alone." She answered.

"Parents?" Rogue questioned. "Died when I was young." It wasn't completely a lie. She had just left out the part about Deliora, she really wasn't in the mood to talk about it right now.

"Oh... Sorry." He muttered nervously. "Doesn't matter. I don't even completely remember what they looked like." Rin responded calmly.

"Biggest secret?" Sting smirked.

"Getting personal now, aren't we?" She giggled, "okay, but I haven't ever told anyone about this.

I always wear fingerless gloves, except for when I'm taking a bath or sleeping, and the reason for that is the challenge of it. I use ice magic, and the gloves restrict my power. It's a great way to train. I only take them off when I'm facing an incredibly strong opponent that has the upper hand, which hasn't happened yet."

The two dragons looked at her, obviously surprised, "That's genius." Rogue muttered. "Thank you," she laughed.

"The foods here" Sting called.

"Finally" Rin mumbled, as the plates were dished out in front of them.

"It smells good." The blonde stated dreamily. "Blondie! You're drooling!" Rin erupted into fits of laughter along with Rogue.

Sting laughed sheepishly and took a bite out of his burger. "So good~" he mumbled.

The three of them ate their food surrounded by comfortable silence, until the blonde decided it was a good idea to attempt to steal a slice of Rin's pizza. He reached over the table and snatched a piece, but Rin, being Rin, wouldn't let that happen, and grabbed the other end of the slice.

It became a small game of tug-a-war and before she realized it, Sting had given up and let go, causing the pizza to fly across the table, straight onto the ice wizards shirt.

"Blondie!" She yelled, "look what you did now!" She removed the slice from her red shirt, seeing it to be stained with cheese and tomato sauce, as well as little pieces of ham. The white dragon sniggered, while Rogue simply watched the exchange.

"Don't laugh! What am I going to do now?! It's sticky!" Rin shouted at Sting, who suddenly looked semi-guilty.

"I would let you wear one of my shirts, but all of our clothes in the duffel bag are either mission outfits or dirty..." He muttered while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Rogue sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his raven locks. "You can wear my pullover." He muttered, referring to his gray hoodie he had on. "Seriously?" Rin asked, "but do you have anything on under it?" "Yeah." He replied, as he took of his pullover, reveling a tight fitting, white tank top and Sabertooth sigil on his left shoulder.

He threw the hoodie at the raven haired girl, who smiled in response, before getting up and leaving to go change in the restrooms.

Sting smirked: "And you say I'm the one that's in love." He chuckled.

"Shut up, blondie," Rogue responded, "it would be cruel to make her walk around in a dirty t-shirt all day."

"Yeah, sure..." Sting cackled, to which Rogue smirked. "I think you're just jealous that she's wearing my clothes, and not yours." "Watch your mouth, emo." The white dragon slayer responded dangerously, before starting to laugh along with his raven headed companion.

"I'm back!" A sweet voice announced, as Rin strolled to the table, now clad in Rogue's gray pullover, that was way to big for her, almost reaching past her shorts.

Neither dragon could deny that she looked unbelievable cute. The ice wizard threw her dirty shirt into her backpack and sat back down in her chair. "You wanna get desert?" Sting asked. "Nah. I'm full" the ice wizard refused, along with Rogue who simply shook his head.

"Then we should get the bill" the white dragon concluded. After a while a waiter came, to be precise, the waiter who tried to flirt with Rin. He laid the bill on the table and smirked at her, before jotting down his number on a piece of paper and laying it down next to the bill.

He winked on more time, as he turned and walked away. Rin just stared at the number blankly, while Sting and Rogue once again were glaring daggers at the guys back.

The black haired beauty sighed and tore up the number, dumping it onto the floor. The twin dragons laughed at this and Sting took the bill. "Holy shit! 50,000 jewel?! The fuck?!" "I warned you..." Rin muttered.

"It's not that bad." Rogue stated, laying down 25,000 jewel next to the check. "I'm still only paying half though." Sting scoffed and laid down the other half of the sum.

"Let's go." The ice wizard said, as she stood up.

"Wait, I've gotta go to the bathroom!" The blonde exclaimed. "Me too." Rogue raised his hand. "Ok, but hurry. I'll wait here." Rin muttered, while leaning on the table, as her two friends ran off in direction restroom.

Rin sighed and took her phone out of her shorts pocket. She started humming a slow melody, as she typed down words on the screen.

"Why, hello there." She looked up to meet the gaze of another teen around her age, with straw blond hair and hazel eyes. She had to admit, he was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as Sting or Rogue.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Ouch... Me and my friends just wanted to talk." She looked around, seeing three more boys walking up next to the first, smirking at her hungrily, as the first spoke up again:

"Wouldn't you want to hang out?"

(A/N: Oooooh! What's gonna happen now? I realise a lot of guys are hitting on Rin, but thats not usual. So many guys flirting with her is unusual and just because those are the cocky bastards that eat at the golden Lotus regularly and think they can have anything they want. So, that explains that... Ja ne!)


	4. Everyone wants the ice princess

(A/N: I hope you liked the story 'till now! I don't have anything more to say, so I hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.)

"Wouldn't you want to hang out?"

Rin stepped from the table, completely ignoring the four teens, and heading towards where the two dragons vanished. "Wait a sec." The blond boy said and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around.

Her back was now turned to the bathrooms and she was facing the annoying boys. "What?" She replied once again.

"Let me introduce myself. My name's James, and I was couldn't help but notice your overwhelming beauty, it seems my friends couldn't either." He smiled charmingly, which almost caused Rin to gag.

"Listen, I'm really not interested, so please let me go." She snapped.

"Ooh, sorry. Feisty, aren't we?" James released his grip on her wrist and continued; "but no one has ever refused me, and I don't plan on letting you go that easily either." His friends cheered him on in the background.

The ice wizard was about to wipe that satisfied grin of his face, when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close, as a deep voice said clearly: "I'm back, princess, who are these people you're talking to?"

She casted her silver gaze up to meet the enchanting sapphire orbs of Sting. She was about to answer, when James beat her to it. "And who are you supposed or be? It's four against one. I would back off if I where you." "Oh really?" The white dragon cocked and eyebrow.

Rin was once again about to say something, when another voice rang out behind her, as someone laid an arm around her shoulder.

"Rin-chan, have you made new friends?" She looked at Rogue, sighed and decided just to play along. She shook her head innocently. "No... They just approached me and started talking." James looked at the two dragons evilly.

"You think you have a chance of beating us?" He directed his gaze to Rin, "don't you think you'd have more fun with us than with those two?" "Not really, I-" "Guys, look at that guys left shoulder!" One of James friends interrupted her, "Isn't that the Sabertooth crest?!"

The black haired girl smirked and addressed the two casually. "Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, shouldn't we get going now?" "Sting and Rogue?!" Another shouted. "The twin dragons of Sabertooth?!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the fuck out out of here!" A further one announced and started walking away as fast as possible, shortly followed by the other two.

James was the only one left. "Just you know, you were lucky this time." He muttered angrily, yet obviously terrified, as he scurried after the others. The three friends looked at each other and laughed.

"Rogue-kun, huh?" Rogue smirked, "I like it." to which Rin punched him in the shoulder. "Shut it emo, and don't EVER call me Rin-chan again." "I actually find it quite flattering." Sting said as he removed his arm from the wizard's waist. "Oh god..." She muttered as she started exiting the hall.

"Wait up!" The blonde called after her. Rogue sighed in defeat and grabbed the bag, following the two closely. A cool breeze greeted them as they exited the stuffy restaurant.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked the other two. "Are you going back to Fiore?" Rin asked, while stretching out her stiff joints. "I dunno," Sting replied, "we were planning on staying here for a night and taking the train tomorrow afternoon, but I didn't see any hotels..." the shadow dragon nodded in agreement.

"You can stay at my place, if you want." the ice wizard turned around to smile at them. Sting jumped up and exclaimed: "Yay! A sleepover!" "Sounds nice." Rogue said, trying to calm the white dragon down. Rin laughed. "Ok! This way," as she pulled out her skateboard and started gliding down the street.

"You're too fast, Rin-chan!" Sting called after the black haired girl, who laughed in return. "No, I'm not! You're simply to slow!" She shouted as she increased her speed.

The two dragons jogged after Rin and shortly after, she stopped in front of a large building. "This is your house?" Sting skidded to a halt next to her. "Mhmm" She hummed in acknowledgment, as Rogue arrived beside the two as well.

"Let's go in." She said and walked up to the oak door, sliding a silver key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. It swung oped, reveling a small and cosy entrance hall. Rin slipped off her shoes, and invited the Sabertooth members in.

The ice wizard led them through a beautiful kitchen into a luxurious living room and slumped down on the black leather L-shaped couch. "Nice~" Sting complimented, as he inspected the surroundings.

The floor was made of dark rosewood and the walls were painted white. There were blood red curtains framing the three large windows, as well as a same colored carpet. A wide plasma flatscreen tv was on the wall facing the couch and there was a small black coffee table situated between the two, as well as a magnificent white piano fort in the center of the room.

Rogue strolled over to the couch as well, as Sting continued walking around the hall, inspecting the paintings hung on the wall and the books in the large bookshelf, until he finally reached a large chest.

"What's in here?" He asked his black haired friend. "Various weapons and other random stuff." She stated plainly. "Awesome!" The blonde exclaimed in awe, as he attempted to open the chest, just to discover it to be locked.

He looked at Rin expectantly, who just shook her head in response. She pulled out a chain that was around her neck from under her shirt, revealing a ancient looking, rustless, silver key. "When I say 'other random stuff'," the ice wizard started, "I mean other important stuff and other personal stuff, that you shouldn't care about."

She slipped the necklace back under Rogue's hoodie and leaned back on the couch.

"What are we gonna do now?" The shadow dragon slayer asked. "I dunno," She replied "what do you wanna do? And what time is it?" Rogue slipped his phone out the pocket of his moon washed jeans and looked at the screen.

"Half past three" He said, after which Sting spoke: "Rin-chan, do you have a gaming console?" Ignoring the name he had called her, the ice wizard nodded in approval.

"Ps4" She then replied, "but it's in my room." She motioned her head toward the hallway extending from the living room.

"Well, let's go." The raven haired dragon stated, as he lifted himself off of the couch.

They entered her room and stood there in awe, well, all except Rin herself. It was a large room, almost as big as the living had white walls and Blackwood floors. The furniture was made of the same material as the floor, including the desk.

There was a navy and white, soft carpet decking the floor and a queen sized canopy bed in the corner, with navy sheets decorated with silver snowflakes and navy curtains. There was another plasma tv on the wall opposite of the bed, so you could sit on the side of said bed and watch.

An entire wall consisted of a book shelf, much like the one in the living area. At the foot of the bed, there were two electric guitars, an acoustic guitar and a bass. Rin smiled as she walked to the console situated under the tv and grabbed a controller.

She turned the tv and console on and slumped onto the bed, inviting her two friends to sit next to her.

"I only have one controller." She said, holding up said item, as the twin dragons sat down on each side of her. "What are we gonna play?" Sting asked giddily. "My favorite game; gta 5. We can take turns." She responded, as Rogue spoke up: "You're an ice wizard, so why do you have snowflakes on your sheets?"

The raven haired girl looked at him blankly, before responding. "Same thing. They're both cold." The white dragon laughed, as the shadow dragon simply shook his head. "No they aren't." He chuckled.

"Nu-uh!" Rin exclaimed, "I can make it snow!" She proceeded to raise her gloved hands in the air, emitting little ice particles, shaped like snowflakes, which rose to the ceiling and slowly floated back down to the carpeted floor.

Sting grinned as he caught one, inspecting it between his index finger and thumb, before it shattered, along with all the others, as the ice wizard laid her hands back down to her sides.

Rogue smirked, obviously amused, as Sting was deep in thought, before reverting his gaze back to Rin. "Rin Silverwing." He started. "Sting Eucliffe..?" She mumbled unsurely, to which he chuckled and continued:

"would you have any interest in joining Sabertooth?"

(A/N: Oh no! What's Rin gonna do? Only I know! Muahahaha! I'm kinda hyper right now, so I'm just gonna go. Ja ne!)


	5. A stereotypical sleepover

(A/N: The song I imagined Rin playing on the guitar in this chapter is 'Buddy Orange' by Vincent Cyr. If you never heard it before, I definitely recommend it. It's a really pretty melody. And on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)

"Would you have any interest in joining Sabertooth?"

Rin was taken aback by the sudden proposal, to say the least, as she looked at the two dragon slayers, them returning her gaze with a dead serious looks in their eyes.

She smiled apologetically "Guys, sorry, but no." A look of sadness and dismay graced their features. "Not because I don't want to," the girl continued, "but because I actually already am in a guild." She stated apologetically.

Rogue and Sting looked at her in disbelief, waiting for some sort of proof or explanation.

Rin grinned sheepishly, as she lifted up the gray pullover, reveling a rather toned stomach and a gray guild sign etched into the skin on her left hip. The two wizards almost fell of the bed when they recognized the sigil.

"You're in..." Rogue started in utter shock, as Sting finished the sentence for him, louder than necessary; "... Fairy Tail?!"

to which Rin nodded shyly, averting her gaze to the floor. It was silent for a few seconds, before the white dragon slayer spoke up suspiciously: "Then why have we never heard of you, and why are you here?"

"I asked them not to tell anyone about me when I left, when I was young." She answered hesitantly. "But if you left, why do you still have the guild mark, and why did you leave in the first place?" Rogue questioned, looking at her intently.

"I didn't officially leave the guild," Rin responded, "I left for training purposes."

There was another long silence before the shadow dragon spoke up again. "You seem strong enough now, why haven't you gone back yet?" The black haired beauty grimaced nervously, as she answered her raven headed friends question.

"I don't know how to..." She admitted, "It would be awkward if I would just show up like that. What if they wouldn't even recognize me?"

Rogue nodded in acknowledgment, a sign that he believed what she was saying, as Sting spoke up, suddenly sounding giddy and exited; "Does that mean you know Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy?!" He exclaimed, to which Rin nodded.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza are some of my best friends, but this Lucy girl, I've never heard of her before... Is she new?" Rogue answered before the blonde could make a sound. "Not really, considering the 7 year time skip for them."

"Huh?" She looked at him weirdly, to which Sting uttered; "You didn't know?! Most of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards were stuck in a time lapse on Tenrou island for 7 years!"

Rin widened her eyes. "That makes sense..." she muttered, to which the twin dragons raised their eyebrows questioningly. "At one point, apparently about 7 years ago, my guild mark glowed up while I was sitting on my bed, and I fainted. Next thing I knew, I woke up to find my house full of dust and it to be seven years past when I fell asleep." She explained, to which the two just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Look," she explained, "I don't know how or why it happened, but let's just ignore that fact and play some gta, ok?" Sting grinned from ear to ear; "okay!"

The three played and laughed, until Sting did a barrel roll in a fighter jet and bailed out of the jet, right before it crashed straight into the maze bank.

The blonde celebrated and laughed, as he parachuted through the sky of los santos, until he reached the ground, precisely on a highway, were just as he landed in glee, a taco truck ran him over, killing him instantly.

Rogue and Rin grasped their stomachs in laughter as the white dragon stared at the screen blankly, were the word WASTED was displayed in bold letters, until he dropped the remote and huffed. "You know what? Fuck taco trucks. I never liked tacos anyway." He looked away while pouting angrily.

Rin continued laughing. "Princess, calm yourself. What time is it?" The shadow dragon asked, finally recovering from his laugh flash. The Fairy Tail wizard stuck her tongue out at the teen, as she took her phone out of her pocket, looking at the screen as the bright light illuminated her pale face.

"Holy shit! It's already eight!" She exclaimed.

Rogue chuckled. "We were playing for four and a half hours? It felt like maybe two." "Yeah, totally!" Sting agreed, finally getting over his tragic death.

"What should we do now?" Rin asked, pocketing her phone again. "Wait a minute," the blond dragon slayer said, "shouldn't we exchange phone numbers?" "Mmhm." The ice wizard hummed in agreement, handing her phone over to Sting, who in return handed her his.

"Rogue?" She asked, as she gave the blonde his phone back. He smiled and handed her his as well, as those two exchanges phone numbers. "Yay!" She exclaimed giddily, "What now?"

"You play guitar, don't you?" Rogue asked, revering to her three guitars at the foot of the bed, to which she nodded.

"Play something for us!" Sting exclaimed. "Uh... Okay, but I'm not so good." Rin answered while reaching for the acoustic guitar hesitantly. Rogue smiled.

"This is a song I composed." The ice wizard stated nervously, before slowly starting strum a beautiful and calming melody.

She closed her eyes and started playing more confidently, her fingertips dancing across the strings flawlessly.

The melody was filled with emotions; anger, sadness, happiness, everything. It seemed to reflect everything Rin felt and had gone through.

A sincere smile graced the black haired beauty's lips, as she quietly strummed the last notes of the song. The room was filled with the echo of the enchanting melody, as the twin dragons looked at their friend in awe.

"That was..." The raven haired teen started, "AMAZING!" Sting cut in energetically.

A blush crept up Rin's neck, as she grinned sheepishly. "Isn't that a bit of an overstatement? I mean, it's just a song..."

"Sting's right, for once" Rogue mentioned kindly, to which the said blonde scoffed, which was completely ignored by the shadow dragon. "It's really beautiful." He finished, while smiling at the girl fondly.

"Yeah!" Sting exclaimed, "'not so good' my ass! You play piano too?" Rin giggled "only a few chords and melodies. But I can play you something on the pianoforte tomorrow. I'm not in the mood to right now." She explained matter-of-factly, to which the two dragon slayers nodded in acknowledgement.

"What now?" Rogue asked awkwardly. "I dunno..." Rin muttered, "I guess I didn't think this through."

"I know!" Sting suddenly exclaimed excitedly. The two raven haired wizards looked at him expectantly. "Truth or dare!" The blonde grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, that sounds fun, but it's quite boring with only three of us." Rogue mumbled, to which Sting laughed; "who said it's just us three? We have Frosch and Lector!" "Mhmm," Rim hummed in agreement.

"What a shame that Ryuu can't talk though..." the raven headed dragon stated. "Well..." The ice wizard started, to which the twin dragons turned their head to face her.

"It's complicated to explain, but Ryuuki does have a human form." She said.

The dragon slayers motioned her to carry on. "It's a real pain though, because he can't fight well in it and it uses my magic, not his."

"That's weird." Rogue mentioned, deep in thought, "how did you figure out about it?"

Rin laughed sheepishly; "I love reading and I have lots of books, as you can see. When I was smaller I also read a lot, and I came across a spell in a specific book, to turn your pet human. Me, being the idiotic me I am, wanted to test it out, but there was a catch on the spell.

The first time you activate it, the animal has to stay human for a month straight and little did I know back then, that Ryuu as a human is incredibly annoying. But I managed to get through, although it was exhausting."

The two looked at her in awe, until Sting spoke up, hesitantly; "... could you? Please" to which Rin laughed. "Sure, Ryuu!" She called out, "come here, boy!" In a matter of seconds the puppy came bounding in, shortly followed by the two exceed.

"Sit," The ice wizard ordered the lively wolf, who obeyed and sat down in front of her on the floor, looking up at the three wizards on the bed.

Rin laid a palm on Ryuuki's forehead and closed her eyes. She mumbled words in a language, foreign to the dragon slayers and exceed. Suddenly a blue light was emitted from her hand and the wolf pup started glowing and sparkling.

Sting and Rogue continued watching, until the bright light was to much for their eyes to bear. They squinted, as the luminous gleam lit up the entire room, but as quickly as it appeared, it resided once again.

The twin dragons looked down to were the puppy once resided, just to find a young man, no older than they were, seated on the floor, grinning at them deviously.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, cradling back and forth clumsily, still keeping his gazed locked on Sting and Rogue, until he suddenly lost his balance and face planted on the carpet.

"Yuuki!" Rin shouted, while laughing. Ryuuki sat back up and grinned once again, showing off pearly white teeth and sharp canines, similar to fangs.

"It's been a while since you last transformed me, Aijin." He snickered, earning a playful glare from his master.

"I told you not to call me that, Yuuki, and don't expect me to transform you out of free will, I won't ever feel the need to put up with all your shit." Ryuuki chuckled and fell down on his back on the soft carpet.

"Rin," Rogue asked, "I have a questions." "Ya?" She looked up at him curiously, as Ryuuki stared at him suspiciously.

"What language was that spell in?" He asked, earning a sigh from Sting; "Of course that's all you care about."

The ice wizard giggled slightly "It's an ancient tongue; Kyrenean. It was nativ to the nymph folk on Kyrenis centuries ago."

Rogue nodded in acknowledgment; "can you speak it fluently?" "Semi." Rin answered, "I have some books in Kyrenean, so I picked up quite a bit."

"Ooooooh!" Sting butted in, "But the real question is, why do you call wolf Ryuuki, Ryuu, and human Ryuuki, Yuuki?" Yuuki stifled his laughter, as his mistress face-palmed.

"I'll answer your question with a further question: How would you react if you would see someone going around, calling his friend 'dragon'?" Sting puffed his cheeks. "Fair enough."

Yuuki laughed aloud; "Aijin, I like this one! Can we keep him?" "Shut it, wolf boy," she replied, "but I had a feeling you two would get along."

Rogue took his time to take in the looks of the wolf.

He had piercing, icy blue eyes, as Ryuu did, and the same gray colored hair, which fell past his jawline, almost reaching his shoulders. It was not quite the same length as the shadow dragons hair, and were in Ryuu's case ears would have been, Yuuki's hair was sticking out in the shape of wolf's ears.

All in all, it looked weird, but somehow the animalistic boy made it work.

Subconsciously, Rogue found himself muttering, "Your hair looks weird."

To which the gray haired teen snapped his head towards the wizard. "Well your face looks weird, so I guess we're even."

He growled, as the raven haired teen looked at him blank faced, and the other two wizards burst out into fits of laughter.

"Well, anyways," Rin started, still recovering from her laughter, "The only reason I transformed you is because we want to play truth or dare, with as many players possible, so now we're six."

Lector flew up to Sting and exclaimed in joy: "Yay! Loser said we get to play! This is going to be so fun, Sting-kun!" Frosch did the same and sat beside Rogue cutely. "Fro thinks so too!"

"Hey, who's the loser, fish-breath? I seem to recall you begging for mercy in our battle!" Rin shouted at the auburn exceed, who quickly hid behind his master.

"Now, Aijin, don't be so mean to the poor kitty cat." Yuuki said, as he slumped down on the bed next to Rin as well.

"I swear to god, if you don't stop calling me that, I will freeze your fucking face off!" The wolf chuckled and wrapped his arm around the ice wizard's shoulder.

"I think you might need anger management, Aijin." He smirked evilly, to which Rin elbowed him in the stomach, sending the poor teen flying to the floor.

"I don't need anger management, what I need is people to stop pissing me off!" She yelled, before regaining her posture and sitting calmly on the soft bed.

"Shall we play now?" She asked the two dragons and exceed, who were currently cracking up. "Y-yea, but shouldn't we go to the living room?" Sting asked while clutching his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Good idea," Yuuki stated, "RACE YOU THERE!" the wolf dashed off in direction living area, with an energetic blonde close on his heels. "I refuse to loooooooosssseeeee!" Rin and Rogue heard their friend shouting as he ran down the long hallway.

The exceed flew after them quickly, wanting to see who would win the 'race', leaving the two raven haired wizards alone in the room.

Rogue stood up, and offered the ice wizard a hand, which she gladly took, pulling herself off of the bed and on to the wood floor.

"I know it might be hard," she said, releasing the shadow dragons hand and walking beside him, "but at least try to get along with Yuuki, please, I know he's a bastard, but he's still my Ryuu."

Rogue smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. "I know, and believe me, I'll do my best, Rin-chan."

Rin scoffed and stuck her tongue out at the boy, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him along behind her as she increased her speed; "now hurry. I really wouldn't appreciate those two idiots burning my house down."

Rogue chuckled and jogged along with her, "Sure," he smiled, as they arrived in the living room, where they found Sting and Yuuki in a heap on the couch, negotiating over who won, and Lector and Frosch sitting on the armrests of said couch, watching the two, obviously amused.

"Guys!" Rin announced, "I'm getting two bean bags, so we can sit in a semi-circle."

She dashed off through a further door, which seemed to be something like a storage room, and shortly after reentered the living area with an auburn and a black bean bag.

She threw them onto the floor, in front of the L-shaped couch and slumped down onto the auburn one, shortly followed by Rogue letting himself fall onto the further one.

"Okay, who starts?" Sting asked, now fully concentrated. "I think Aijin should." Yuuki said deviously, to which the female wizard formed an ice ball in her hand and flung it at the gray haired teen, who dodged just in time, before she had fixated on the task at hand. "Very well;

Sting, truth or dare?"

(A/N: Longer chapter! I dunno 'bout you, but I love Ryuuki's human form ;D I don't plan on making him one of the possible choices of guys Rin could end up with though, that would be pretty awkward.I still have no idea who she's going to end up with though, so yea...I'm to going to have Rin transform Ryuuki that much, I just really wanted her to have at least _one_ close friend that's always with her.

Aside from that, It might take a while for me to upload the next chapter, as I haven't even started working on it yet, so bear with me. That's about it though, so: Ja ne!)


	6. A game of truth or dare

(A/N: This is a really long chapter, so _yay?_ It's literally just them playing truth or dare though, so if you think that kind of stuff is boring, this is **not** chapter for you, although it might be, 'cause you might think it's funny. But what do I know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)

"Sting, truth or dare?" Rin asked dangerously.

"Dare." The blonde dragon slayer replied without hesitation. "Okay," the ice wizard smirked evilly, "I dare you to kiss Rogue on the cheek."

She cackled, along with the two exceed and Yuuki. Rogue seemed to choke on air and Sting gaged visibly.

"And what if I don't do it?" He asked warily, to which the wolf exclaimed; "Whoever refuses to answer a truth or do a dare has to strip and run down the street in their underwear screaming; 'I'M GONNA MOLEST YOUUUUUU!'"

Everyone looked at Yuuki, as if he had gone mad, as he just sat there cackling and whispering compliments to himself, like; _Yes, I'm a genius._ **Best idea ever.** And so on.

"Honestly." Rin laughed, before directing her gaze to the white dragon. "So, blondie, what's it gonna be?"

Sting fiddled with his hands, deep in thought, before looking at the shadow dragon slayer apologetically.

"R-rogue? I'm sorry..." "Woah, dude. Hell nah." Rogue shot up from the bean bag he was sitting on and made an attempt to escape, but Rin was one step ahead;

"Yuuki, tackle!" She shouted dramatically, to which shortly after the gray haired teen shot through the air, successfully pinning Rogue to the ground.

"Get him back here." The black haired beauty ordered Yuuki, to which he once again complied.

The wolf held the raven haired boy down on the couch as Sting approached awkwardly.

"Hold it, I've got to get a photo of this." Rin exclaimed, grabbing her phone quickly and unlocking it.

"Hey!" Sting yelled, "taking a photo was not part of the dare!" "Well now it is!" Rin yelled back, just as loudly.

"I think we should get pictures of every dare, as a memento, you know." Yuuki grinned evilly, to which his master smirked in agreement, as she situated the camera.

"Now Sting," She said, "pucker up."

Frosch and Lector were laughing so much, they had fallen off of the couch, comical tears forming in their eyes.

Rogue was still struggling and resisting, but Yuuki wasn't going to let go that easily.

Sting leaned in closer, and exactly when his mouth seemed to touch the shadow dragons cheek, a bright flash was emitted from Rin's phone's camera.

Instantly, Sting pulled away and wiped his mouth with his shirt, cowering in the corner in disgust and Rogue, now free from the gray haired wolf, rubbed his cheek vigorously with the palm of his hand, until it was tinted red.

Rin took a single look at the picture she had taken, and dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach with one hand and continuously slamming the floor with the other.

She was cracking up and Yuuki wanted in on it, so he picked up the phone and stole a glance at the picture displayed on the screen. The teen's breath hitched as he gasped for air.

It was _perfect_.

On the photo, Sting's eyes where squeezed shut in disgust, his eyebrows raised awkwardly, a hilarious scene, really, but what had cracked the ice wizard and wolf up so much, wasn't the white dragon's face, but Rogue's.

Terror was obviously visible all across the poor victim's face.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes wide open, staring directly into the lens of the camera in fear. His mouth was pulled into a weird grimace, looking as though he had just seen Jiemma, back from the dead to destroy him.

"Lector... F-frosch!" Yuuki called out between fits of laughter, "c-come look at t-this!"

The duo of exceed flew over to the wolf and peeked over his shoulder to investigate what was so funny. That's when they lost it.

The two exceed had fallen to the ground and were rolling around, clutching their stomachs and crying aloud.

"Ahahahahahah!" Lector laughed so loudly, it seemed to silence all the other laughter in the room, which it didn't though, as the laughter seemed to just increase at the sound of the auburn exceed.

Aside from that, Frosch seemed to be dying from laughter.

It was truly a sight to be seen:

Two exceed and two teenagers lying on the ground cracking up, with Sting debating if life was worth it in the corner and Rogue seemingly traumatized, sitting on the couch motionlessly.

It took a while, but all six managed to calm themselves after a short while and they continued playing.

It was Sting's turn; "Frosch, truth or dare?" He asked, to which the green exceed blinked innocently, deep in thought before replying cutely: "Truth." Frosch smiled.

"Very well..." Sting grinned evilly, "Who do you like more; Lector or Rogue?"

"Eeh?" The exceed replied, taken aback by the question.

"Um... I-i... I think-" He stopped, as his eyes started to well up.

"Goddamnit!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at Sting accusingly, "You made Fro cry!"

She picked the poor exceed up and cradled him in her arms. Rogue, still in shock from the earlier dare, glared at Sting as well, although still slightly dazed.

Frosch recovered from the fear immediately as Rin took him into her arms.

"I choose Rin!" He announced happily, "Rin is nice to me, like a mommy. Rin is my mommy, and Rogue is my daddy!"

"Eeeh?!" It was Rogue's turn to exclaim, as he turned a dark shade of red, something very out of character for the shadow dragon slayer.

"Um, Frosch, I don't think that's-" Rin was cut off by the green exceed pulling her sleeve and pouting. "Do you not want to be my mommy?" He asked, a look of disappointment mirroring in his large eyes.

The ice wizard waved her free hand hastily; "No! No! No! I would love to be your mommy!" She exclaimed, feeling bad for the poor kitten.

"Yay!" He giggled, as he hugged Rin's waist, her looking down at him with a look of defeat, when a bright light caught both of them by surprise.

Sting had snapped a picture with Rin's phone. "Who said we should just take pictures of dares? Truths can be just as interesting." He grinned, admiring the photo. It was really cute, he had to admit.

"Well, Frosch, I guess it's your turn." Rin smiled at the green exceed, who jumped out of her lap and flew to the other bean bag.

"Rogue?" He asked, tilting his head up to his master, "Truth or dare?" "Truth." He said plainly, a microscopic blush still visible on his cheeks.

Just loud enough for Sting to hear, Yuuki mumbled; "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree; they're both boring little shits."

The blonde stifled a laugh and punched the gray haired teen in the shoulder playfully, while grinning. "Seems so, doesn't it?" He laughed, as he got Rin's phone ready for another picture.

"Do you love mommy?" Frosch asked innocently.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

Then Rogue's face turned a shade of red, so potent and bright, his head was comparable to a tomato.

His crimson eyes stared at his exceed nervously, clearly embarrassed, but he knew Frosch would be heartbroken if he were to answer with no. The flash of the camera cut through the air.

"This is priceless." Yuuki whisper-laughed.

"Mhmm." Sting hummed in agreement, although he felt some foreign type of anger bubbling up inside him, which he never felt before. Was it jealously?

No. I mean, how could it be?

Right?

Sting was unsure himself, so the blonde disregarded the weird emotion in his core, and laughed along with Yuuki, as Rogue stumbled over his words, struggling to build sentences and Rin watched in silence, a blush present on her cheeks, although she had to admit, she was quite amused.

"Rogue..?" Frosch asked, his bottom lip quivering sadly. "O-of course I love m-mommy!"

The shadow dragon managed to choke out, as he smiled nervously, shortly after offering Rin an apologetic look. She laughed aloud and waved her hand up and down, as if to say; it's fine. Rogue sighed,

"Well it's my turn now, no?" Rin nodded.

"Lector, truth or dare?" The raven haired dragon asked the auburn exceed.

"Dare." Lector claimed confidently, to which Rogue chuckled. "I dare you to punch Sting in that pretty little face of his." He said, glaring at his blonde friend evilly.

He had obviously not forgotten what had happened beforehand.

" _Punch Sting-kun_?!" Lector exclaimed, "Nu-uh! Not happening!"

"Then run down the street in your underwear screaming 'I'm gonna molest you!', for all I care." Rogue stated matter-of-factly.

Lector seemed to be debating his choices, until he grasped his head in agony and fell to his knees. "Aaaargh!" He screamed, "I apologize in advance, Sting-kun." He then said, as he rose to his feet (or paws?).

Rin cackled deviously: "You can hand me my phone now, Blondie, wouldn't want to miss this now, would we?" She grinned maliciously, to which Sting felt a shiver run down his spine, as he chucked the phone at her, which she caught with expertise.

Then Lector flew up to Sting, mumbled an apology, held back his furry little paw and let it soar through the air, hitting Sting square in the face and sending him flying back against couch.

 _Flash._

Another priceless picture. Rogue, Rin and Yuuki were laughing their asses off as Frosch watched blankly.

Lector fell to his knees in front of Sting and started apologizing fretfully.

"Fish-breath, it's your turn!" Rin reminded between fits of laughter.

"No, I don't want to go. Sting-kun can go for me." Lector announced, looking at his master, who had immediately recovered from the punch.

"Thanks, Lector, and don't worry about it. No offense, but your punch didn't really hurt." Sting grinned apologetically, before smirking in Yuuki's direction, "So it's my turn now? Yuuki."

He cracked his fingers. "Dare." The wolf grinned from ear to ear, "Nothing you make me do will faze me." He claimed.

"Okay," The blonde dragon slayer chuckled, "I dare you to run down the street shouting **'I'm gonna molest you!'** " He laughed, as everyone else simply stared at him blankly.

The wolf cocked a gray eyebrow; "So if I refuse to do it, I have to run down the street _i_ _n my underwear_ , screaming the same thing..?"

"Yes!" Sting laughed aloud, as Rin stifled a giggle. "Baka..." She laughed, which the white dragon seemed to not hear, or if he did, he disregarded it completely.

"You know what?" Yuuki grinned evilly, "I'm no scaredy cat, in fact, I'm not even close to a cat," he said, pointing to his ear shaped hair, "But I'm not going to run down the street in my underwear."

He finished, as he started heading towards the door. "Aijin, you want a picture, right?"

He tilted his head back, to which she scoffed, but still nodded in response, "Take them to the second floor. Better view, y'know?" He laughed and headed out of the house.

"Good idea," Rin mumbled as she nodded to the twin dragons and exceed in the living room, motioning them to follow her.

They all complied and walked behind her, down the hallway, into her room, into her walk-in closet, up the staircase, weirdly enough situated there, and onto a second floor.

"Wow!" Sting exclaimed, as he examined the roomily area. It was Rin's training room.

The entire floor was made up of one room, excluding a small bathroom in the corner, filled with different training gear and weapons, along with a sparring ring in the middle.

"Awesome! I realized there was a second floor, but I completely forgot about it when we entered the house." The blonde mentioned, still in awe, as Rogue and the exceed simply took their time to take in the new surroundings.

In the corner there was a radio and cd-player, hooked up to a surround-sound system. Rin giggled slightly an invited them over to the balcony, which was facing the street.

"By the way, Rin," Rogue said, capturing the black haired beauty's attention,

"where did you get enough money for this place?" He asked curiously.

"I never spent any money at the guild," Rin explained,

"I was living with Gray and always had him, Natsu or Gildarts to pay for my food, and Erza and Cana gave me their old clothes, so I was doing fine, without spending money, and it still doesn't look like I'm gonna run out anytime soon, I also have small part-time jobs to help me out financially."

"Interesting." Rogue muttered, as he followed her to the double, glass doors leading to the balcony.

Rin stepped out, feeling the cool, evening breeze against her skin.

She smiled.

Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector followed shortly after, looking down onto the street where Yuuki was currently standing.

"I'm taking a video of this!" Rin laughed, readying her phone. She pushed the record button.

"Go ahead, Dog-face!" She laughed, zooming in on the gray haired teen.

Yuuki visibly took a deep breath, and started running down the street, shouting at the top of his lungs: "I'M GONNA MOLEST YOUUUUU!"

He flailed his arms and spun around, grinning deviously.

It was barely past nine o'clock, so most people were still awake, and many went to their windows to examine the cause of the commotion.

They stared in horror at the wolf making a scene on the street.

It was a quiet cul-de-sac, that Rin lived in, that mostly only rich people inhabited.

The ice wizard was laughing so hard, the camera was shaking and not in focus, but you could still here Yuuki shouting and see the shocked and annoyed neighbors.

Finally, the gray haired teen stopped and dashed to the back of the house.

Rin was not worried in the slightest, as she knew that no one in her neighborhood knew that Yuuki was Ryuu, she just continued filming, and shortly after, she watched as a window on the opposite side of the room opened and Yuuki jumped in, slightly out of breath, but grinning from ear to ear.

There was a drainpipe down the side of her house, leading to this window, where she would climb in through, if she were to forget her keys or something, that's how he had gotten in.

She approached Yuuki, still filming, and laughed, "any words for you actions?" "Yolo, right?" The wolf chuckled, "and our neighbors are gonna think a maniac broke into our house, Aijin."

"Let them think what they want." She responded,

"just hope they don't call the police." Sting laughed, approaching Yuuki and Rin as well, Rogue and the exceed shortly behind him.

"You have anything to say, emo?" The ice wizard asked the shadow dragon slayer, directing the camera at him, who sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks.

"I honestly don't know how I always end up being friends with people like you." Everyone laughed as Rogue looked into the camera in defeat.

"So what? We're weird. But that's why you love us!" Run exclaimed, as she and Sting glomped the dragon slayer.

The video became blurry, and the last thing heard before it ending, was Yuuki cackling and muttering;

"You may be weird, but I'm a totally normal human wolf, and I have nothing to do with this." As his footsteps became fainter, him heading towards the staircase.

"Oi, Rin!" Sting called out as they began descending the stairs once again.

"Sup?" She asked, not even bothering to look at him. "Will you please tell me what's in that chest in the living room? It's been bothering me this whole time." He admitted sheepishly.

"Forget it, dragon boy." She muttered, continuing to walk.

He sneakily tip-toed up behind her, reached over her shoulder and attempted to grab the chain of her necklace.

"The hell, blondie?! Are you trying to choke me?!" She exclaimed and punched him in the abdomen, sending him flying against the wall.

He laughed sheepishly and dusted off his shirt. "Come on, my little ice princess." He smirked at Rin.

Suddenly she had an idea. "You want the key?" She asked, to which he nodded.

"Okay." She said, pulling the key out from under Rogue's pullover. While still attached to the chain, she held it out to Sting.

"This one?" "Mhmm." He examined the key with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well too bad." She stated, and in that precise moment, the key shattered into a million tiny pieces, raining to the floor in a light shower.

" **W-WHY?!** " Sting exclaimed, "You'll never be able to open the chest again!"

Rin smirked, "And that, my dear Sting, is where you are wrong." She stated, instantly creating a duplicate in her hand.

"I'm an ice wizard, genius." The duplicate shattered as well and Rin grinned and stalked after Rogue, Yuuki, Lector and Frosch, leaving a baffled blonde behind.

"You bully me!" He shouted after her, being completely ignored. Once again, all six were sitting in the living area.

"Yuuki's turn!" Frosch exclaimed cutely. "Aijin, dare or dare?" Yuuki laughed.

"Wow, so funny, dog-face." Rin glared playfully. "I have the feeling everyone has a different nickname for Rin," Sting laughed, "what do you think, princess?"

The ice wizard stayed silent and directed her glare at the white dragon Slayer. "It does seem so, Rin-chan." Rogue smirked, to which Yuuki laughed aloud; "He got you on that one, Aijin!"

"Mommy." Frosch smiled, "As it were, Loser." Lector grinned. Rin sighed in defeat.

"Well, so what, Blondie, Emo, Dog-face, Fro, Fish-breath." She growled.

"Truth or dare?" Yuuki asked her, correcting his earlier mistake. "Dare." The black haired beauty grinned.

The wolf didn't waste a moment in announcing his dare. "I dare you to make us popcorn!" Rin stared sternly.

"Yuuki, you know I can't do that." She hissed.

The twin dragons looked at her weirdly, awaiting an explanation, but before she could say anything, the gray haired teen spoke up; "she can't cook." He said plainly.

"But making popcorn isn't cooking..." Rogue stated matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't matter. Last time Aijin tried to make food the entire kitchen blew up."

"Oh really? And what was she making?" Sting asked curiously, to which Yuuki suppressed a chuckle. "Yuuki, don't-"

"Sandwiches." He laughed, and Rin averted her gaze, obviously embarrassed.

"Seriously?" Lector giggled.

The animalistic boy grinned evilly and nodded. "I wanna see this," Sting chuckled, "Princess, do your dare." Rin glared, before getting up and walking in direction kitchen.

"Wait." Rogue grabbed her shoulder. "What?" She asked monotonously.

"Phone." He smirked, and she threw her phone to him, grumbling something under her breath.

The ice wizard got a package of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard and carefully approached the microwave. She was muttering a string of colorful curses as she opened the device.

Rogue had the camera ready. Rin suddenly threw the popcorn in and slammed the microwave shut. She turned it on and grinned in accomplishment.

"See, I didn't-" _**BOOM!**_ The microwave exploded, sending little bits and pieces flying everywhere. Rin was covered in ashes as dust.

The phone's camera flashed.

"Goddamnit!" The fairy exclaimed, as she attempted to wipe the substance off of her face. "Not again!"

Sting, Rogue, Yuuki and Lector burst out into fits of laughter, whilst Frosch simply stood there in shock, looking quite concerned. "That's it!" She yelled,

"I am officially _DONE_!" Rin huffed and stomped with her foot. "I'm going to take a shower. You can keep playing, for all I care, but don't you dare break anything!" She pointed at specifically Yuuki and Sting, who laughed nervously.

With that, the ice wizard strutted off, leaving the three boys and two exceed to their own measures.

"Hey," Sting then spoke up, "let's watch horror movies!" "Why not." Rogue muttered, as they slumped back down onto the couch, "We've got nothing better to do."

(A/N: _Done!_ Sorry if the chapter was too long for your liking, but I got carried away. Also, I had writer's block near the end, that's why Rin's dare isn't that good or funny. Sorry. That's about it, though. Ja ne!)


	7. See you later

**(A/N: Yay, I'm doing the author's notes in bold from now on! So, sorry that it took so long to update, but you know, school. Btw, I'm thirteen years old, so I am still in school...** **It's really annoying. That's about it, so, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail, _or_ the song 'Those Nights' used in this chapter. (Great song though))**

Lector yawned. He sat up and looked around.

The sun had already gone up and luminescent light flooded through the windows, gracing the large living room. The auburn exceed blinked tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

He giggled slightly at the sight of his friends. They had fallen asleep while watching movies.

Sting was lying with his head on Rin's lap, snoring loudly, as Rin had her head leaned against Rogue's shoulder and was holding his arm.

The shadow dragon slayer had his head rested on hers and was cuddling Frosch in his arms.

Yuuki had gotten transformed back into a wolf and was lying in the carpet. It looked adorable.

Lector snatched Rin's phone, which was lying in the coffee table, and snapped a picture.

Then he had a moment of realization. He looked at the clock on the fairy's phone and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was half past one in the afternoon, and the twin dragons' train was leaving at two o'clock.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Lector screamed, causing everyone to snap out of their peaceful slumber.

"What do you want, Lector?" Sting asked, drowsily.

"It's already half past one, Sting-kun! The train departs in half an hour!" The exceed shouted to his master, whose eyes snapped open in realization.

"Shit! This is bad! It takes at least 25 minutes to get to the train station!" Sting shouted, whilst starting to panic.

"Crap." Rogue mumbled. "Guys, calm down! Get all your stuff ready, I have a car that we can use to get there, instead of the bus!"Rin shouted, her voice overpowering everyone else's.

Sting and Rogue rushed to pack their stuff and get ready to leave, with the two exceed helping them.

Ryuu was still asleep. Rin sighed and went into the kitchen and to the fridge to find something edible to eat.

Before they knew it, it was twenty to twelve and they were standing in front if the ice wizard's garage.

The Fairy Tail wizard was about to get into her sleek, black, magic-powered car, when she face-palmed in realization.

"Rogue, what about your pullover?" None of them had had time to change, so she was still dressed in the gray hoodie.

"Keep it. We don't have time!" He exclaimed, as he threw the duffel bag and Sting into the backseats and hopped in after, along with the exceed.

Rin nodded and stepped on the gas. Thanks to her overwhelming magical power, the vehicle shot forward instantly, gaining more and more speed as it went.

"Oh god..." Sting choked, as nausea overcame him and and his raven haired companion.

"Crap!" The ice wizard exclaimed, "I forgot that you're dragon slayers, here!" She threw a little cardboard box with anti-nausea pills to them.

The twin dragons consumed them eagerly, recovering completely.

"Why did you have these in your car?" Rogue asked curiously. "Dunno," Rin explained, "I have a lot of useless shit in here."

"Can we listen to music?" Frosch asked cutely, to which Rin nodded, "Why not?" She flipped on the radio and a familiar melody came on.

The fairy grinned from ear and started to sing along;

Those Nights

 _I remember when_  
 _We used to laugh_  
 _About nothing at all_  
 _It was better than going mad_

Sting joined in, grinning deviously

 _From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_  
 _Forget 'em all_  
 _Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_  
 _Together we faced it all_  
 _Remember when we'd_

 _Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
 _In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
 _Through all the hard times in my life_  
 _Those nights kept me alive_  
 _We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
 _Didn't want to go home to another fight_

 _Through all the hard times in my life_  
 _Those nights kept me alive_

Come on, Rogue, sing!" Sting laughed

 _I remember when_  
 _We used to drive_  
 _Anywhere but here_  
 _As long as we'd forget our lives_  
 _We were so young and confused that we didn't know_  
 _To laugh or cry_  
 _Those nights were ours_  
 _They will live and never die_  
 _Together we'd stand forever_

Rogue smiled and reluctantly joined in.

 _Remember when we'd_  
 _Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
 _In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
 _Through all the hard times in my life_  
 _Those nights kept me alive_  
 _We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
 _Didn't want to go home to another fight_  
 _Through all the hard times in my life_  
 _Those nights kept me alive_

 _Those nights belong to us_

 _There's nothing wrong with us_

Take it away, emo!" Rin laughed, which Rogue surprisingly obliged to.

 _I remember when_  
 _We used to laugh_  
 _And now I wish those nights would last..._

Sting played the air guitar viciously, causing everyone to brake down into fits of uncontrollable laughter, almost making Rin crash the car.

The three sang and laughed along, as the chorus was repeated two more times, until Rin took them out with a beautiful finish.

 _Those nights belong to us_  
 _There's nothing wrong~_

They laughed as the music faded away and a new song came on.

"Can that be our song?" Sting chuckled jokingly. "Uuuuh, that sounded SO CHEESY!" The fairy exclaimed hitting her head against the steering wheel, everyone jumped at the loud sound of the car horn.

"But why not?" Rogue chuckled, leaning back into his leather chair. "I suppose." Rin giggled childishly.

The ride went on with the three wizards and two exceed singing along to different songs and telling corny jokes, until the ice wizard finally halted the car.

"Where here," she announced, "and 5 minutes early, to that!" "Well kudos to you, Silverwing." Rogue bowed deeply as he stepped out of the car.

Rin sighed, "Well at least it's not 'Rin-chan' anymore, Cheney." She laughed, doing her best to mimic his low voice at the name he usually called her.

He chuckled along with her, until Sting came bounding out of the car, knocking the shadow dragon slayer flat on his face.

Rin's charming laughter rang through the air of the train station, as she gripped the blonde's shoulder to steady herself.

"Rogue, why are you on the floor?" He asked obliviously, confused by the fairy's uncontrollable laughter. The raven haired teen sat up and glared at his partner.

"Well I thought the ground looked lonely, so I decided to give it a hug." He stated, keeping his stern look fixated on Sting.

"Well that was nice of you." Rin smiled sarcastically, "Sting, I think Rogue's going crazy..." she whispered, consciously loud enough for the shadow dragon to hear.

The white dragon slayer laughed mockingly at Rogue. "She's right!" He exclaimed.

Rogue face-palmed and stood up. "The train's here." He stated, pointing to the public transportation device that arrived with a loud squeak.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye." Rin smiled sincerely at the two dragons.

Rogue sighed; "come here." He laughed and captured her in a tight embrace.

The ice wizard snuggled her face into his shoulder and giggled. "I'm gonna miss you two..."

As soon as the shadow dragon let go, Sting jumped up to her and hugged her, lifting her feet slightly off of the ground. "We'll come and visit again as soon as possible." He murmured into her hair, and she laughed.

"It's gonna be real boring without you around." She confessed sheepishly. "You have Ryuuki, don't you? And we'll keep in touch." Rogue smiled and patted her on the head.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him childishly and laughed, "Bye emo, blondie! And bye Frosch and Lector!"

"Buh-bye!" Frosch exclaimed funnily, and Lector simply nodded.

Both dragons were on their way to the train, when they turned around and waved, "See ya later, Rin-chan!" "You'll just have to survive without is for a while, princess!" With that, they stepped onto the train.

Rin saw them taking their seas next to the window. They waved again. She laughed and returned the gesture, as the train started moving.

"I'll miss you a lot..." She whispered, while the train gained speed, and before long it was just a speck on the horizon.

Rin sighed as she made her way back to the car. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She looked at the screen and laughed in defeat: **Incoming call from Sting.** She took a deep breath and answered:

 **(A/N: Bold is Sting,** _Italics_ **is Rin and** underlined **is Rogue)**

 _Sup, blondie?_

 **Nothing much, I'm just bored.**

 _Or you just missed me so much you couldn't take it anymore?_

 **Same thing.**

 _You really are weird..._

That coming from you?

 _Well, hello to you too, emo!_

What are you currently doing?

 _I getting in my car, why?_

 **Don't be on the phone while driving!**

 _I have you on speaker._

 **Ok, I guess that's fine then.**

Try not to crash, Rin-chan.

 _I really want to punch you right now. Don't underestimate my driving skills!_

Skills?

 _Shut it!_

Make me.

 _Where are Frosch and Lector?_

 **Hey! Don't just ignore-**

Asleep, why?

 _Just wondering... And what are you doing, Rogue?_

 **Guys, seriously. I-**

Talking to you, what else, genius? Be happy that I consider you worthy of my time.

 _Ignorant bastard._

What?

 _Nothing~_

 **Are you kidding me? I don't-**

Are you already driving back?

 _Yea, why?_

Just like that, I'm bored as hell.

 _Wanna hear a joke?_

 **I do!-**

Why not?

 _Why do seagulls fly over the sea?_

...

 **I dunno-**

 _Because if they would fly over the bay, they would be called bagels!_

Pfft! That's so bad, that it's funny. Haha!

 _I know! Hahahaha!_

 **GUYS!**

What?

 _What?_

 **It's my phone! Stop laughing without me!**

 _..._

...

 **What are you doing?**

Well, now we're not laughing without you.

 _We're being silent without you._

 **...Did you plan this?**

 _Pfft! Haha!_

Hah!

 **Guyssssss!**

 _Are you being mutated into a snake, or why do you sound like Orochimaru on his period?_

Hahahah!

 **That's NOT funny, Rogue!**

But it is, though.

 _Haha!_

 **STOP LAUGHING!**

...

 _..._

Happy?

 **I hate you guys so much.**

 _We love you too!_

Not really, but sure.

 _Guys, I've gotta go now. Just arrived home._

 **Ok, goodbye, my little ice princess!**

 _Sting!_

New nicknames, huh? Ok. Talk to you later, angel.

 _Angel?!_

Two words. Silver. Wing. Think about it. Bye.

 _Beep Beep_

They had hung up.

Rin scoffed, as she hopped out of the car. Idiots.

The fairy strolled to the front door and unlocked it. She slammed the door shut behind her and proceeded to jump onto the couch, face first.

"Ryuu!" Her muffled voice rang out from beneath the pillows. The wolf pup hopped up next to her on the black couch and barked.

He stuck his little gray snout in the air. "Come here, boy." The fur ball jumped onto Rin's lap.

The wizard laid her hand on his forehead, once again, and mumbled the spell. Shortly after, Yuuki was sitting there, in all his glory.

Rin snorted, "Damn, Why the hell did I transform you on my lap? You're one heavy dog."

"That's not nice of you to say, Aijin, by the way, you transforming me twice within 42 hours? I'm calling new record!" She laughed and pushed him off of her.

"It's lonely, isn't it?" He asked, his ice blue eyes gazing into her silver orbs.

She didn't answer, she knew he wasn't finished yet.

"You've been alone for so long now, without even me to talk to normally. Those two suddenly barging in and changing everything... You miss _them_ now even more, don't you?"

Rin knew he wasn't referring to the twin dragons with that question. She bit her lip and nodded silently, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Get over here, Rin." Yuuki said, suddenly catching her in a tight hug.

She didn't react in the first few moments. The ice wizard was in shock, to say the least.

Then she softened up. Rin grabbed the cloth of the front of the wolf's shirt in her hands and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Shortly after, Yuuki felt something warm and wet on his shoulder.

He didn't pull away, he just held her closer, and hid his face in her jet black hair.

They sat there like that for a while, every time the gray haired teen heard his master sobbing, he would simply hold her tighter.

Fully caught up in the moment, both seemed to loose consciousness and drifted off into dreamless slumber, a smile visible on both their faces.

Later Yuuki's eyes snapped open. They were still in each other's embrace, but now lying on the couch.

He chuckled at Rin's adorable sleeping face. The wolf looked up at the clock on the wall, discovering it to be 5 pm. He sighed.

The gray haired wolf lightly shook the black haired beauty's shoulder, causing her to stir in her sleep.

"Y-yuuki?" She slurred sleepily. "Wake up, Rin, this is no time to be sleeping." Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing those enchanting silver orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"It's already five o'clock, we were asleep for almost two and a half hours." He chuckled and ran a hand through his gray locks.

"Huh?!" She jumped up.

"Yuuki!" Rin pointed at him accusingly, "What?" He asked, slightly taken aback by her sudden boost of energy.

"I realized I will never be able to beat Rogue and Sting, as I am now, so I want to train even more. Fight me, Yuuki!"

The wolf looked slightly frightened; "Aijin, I'm not even one quarter as strong as you, even with your gloves on."

"Then I'll train you!" She exclaimed giddily, had she forgotten completely about what had happened beforehand?

"Oh yea, and Yuuki, don't you dare tell anyone about what just happened." She muttered while glaring at the boy.

"Why would I?" He smiled at her sincerely, "I may act like a bastard, but I would never betray your trust, Rin. After all, without you I would probably be dead already."

He bowed deeply and grinned.

"You calling me Rin is enough to prove that your serious, but don't treat me like some kind of princess. You're my best friend, Yuuki." She smiled gratefully.

"Let's go then!" The gray haired wolf exclaimed and dragged her to the second floor.

"Okay! First off," Rin announced, "hand-to-hand combat training!" "Isn't that the only thing I can learn?" Yuuki asked the fairy.

"Nu-uh! Step two is weapons!" She explained giddily.

"Okay." The wolf agreed.

The two stood in the sparring ring and turned to face each other.

"Ready?" the black haired beauty asked dangerously, to which the gray haired teen chuckled sheepishly, "as I'll ever be..."

Without a seconds hesitation Rin attacked. She spun around and attempted to kick Yuuki in the side.

"Left!" She announced, hinting the wolf where she was going to attack.

He held out his left arm in a defensive manner, successfully blocking the kick. The Fairy Tail wizard smirked evilly.

"Front!" She yelled pulling her left hand back for a punch to Yuuki's abdomen.

He reacted with lightning speed, catching her fist in his palm. He grinned, but Rin wasn't done yet.

"Don't let down your guard yet: Bottom!"

"Wha-" but the gray haired boy had no time to react in this turn.

His master swung her leg through under him, knocking him off his feet.

Yuuki landed on the floor and laughed. "I managed to block two attacks!"

"Don't get too full of yourself, dog, I was going easy on you!" The fairy giggled in response.

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out at the jet black haired girl.

"Let's keep training!"

 **(A/N: I'm really exited for the next chapter, 'cause something really interesting happens, also, there're only gonna be one or two more chapters with Sting and Rogue, then there's going to be the time skip to after the anime has ended and Rin meets Fairy Tail again.**

 **Incase that sounded confusing to you, The main part of this fic taken place after the anime has ended. As most of you probably know, it ended with Natsu and Lucy going to reopen the Fairy Tail guild, so in this fic it's like the normal Fairy Tail, but everyone is way stronger!**

 **Btw, thanks for over 250 views! That's really amazing for me :D anyways, ja ne!)**


	8. The calm before the storm

**A/N:** **Hellouu! It's meeee! It's been a while, no? Chapter eight is here! A new character from a different anime is introduced in this chapter, but if you don't know or like her, don't worry: She isn't going to stay long. I just added her so Rin wouldn't be forever alone while Rogue and Sting were in Fiore. This is the second or third last chapter before the timeskip... (I'm not sure yet.) But I am _inspired!_ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Let's keep training!"

A solid blow to the left side sent Yuuki flying. "Rin!" He exclaimed in pain, "You said 'right'!"

"Well I lied." Rin stated matter-of-factly, dusting off her hands.

She and the wolf were both breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, as the fairy strolled over to him and offered him a hand, to get up.

"I think we should take a break." She announced, pulling Yuuki back onto his feet.

"A BREAK?! WE'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT!" He barked at her face, "WHAT I NEED NOW ISN'T A BREAK, IT'S A FULL NIGHT OF SLEEP!"

Rin stared at the boy blankly, before flicking his nose and clicking her tongue.

"Not happening." She said plainly, to which the gray haired teen sighed in defeat.

"What then?" He asked her challengingly. "Let's go for a walk." She then suggested, looking into Yuuki's piercing blue orbs in an expectant demeanor.

"You know what? Why the hell not," he gave in, "But I need different clothes, cause this just ain't gonna work." He pointed to his drenched clothing.

"Mhmm," Rin hummed in agreement, "Let's go shopping tomorrow as well though, because I currently only have one oversized t-shirt that would fit you, and it's my pj shirt."

"Works for me." Yuuki muttered as his master started dragging him down the stairs.

They arrived in her walk-in closet, that surprisingly was quite empty, and Rin started looking for clothes. The wolf waited patiently behind her and looked at the clock on the wall. 21:36.

Suddenly Yuuki's field of vision was blurred, as a navy mass of cloth was thrown into his face, shortly followed by black jeans and a black bomber jacket.

"Gee, thanks." He spitted out as he removed the clothing from his precious visage.

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh when he inspected the shirt. A large, loose-collared, navy t-shirt with bold, white letters spelling out the words:

 _'I'm not a morning person. I don't like mornings. Or people.'_

"Of course this would be your pajama shirt." He laughed aloud. Rin grinned deviously.

"Well it's rather accurate," she giggled along with the wolf, "but do you mind? I have to change"

"Very well, Aijin." Yuuki smirked at her, as he strolled out of the closet, into her room, to get changed.

Shortly after, the Fairy Tail wizard came hopping out of the walk-in closet as well, and accidentally ran into her wolf.

"Yuuki! Not too shabby." She laughed as she inspected his looks. "Likewise." He grinned while examining her image.

She was truly beautiful.

She was dressed in a tight black tank top, covered by a loose turquoise t-shirt that she had tied into a knot on her left hip.

The ice mage had on moon washed skinny jeans with tears on each knee, and had a black sweatbands on her right arm.

Apart from that, she was still wearing her stereotypical black fingerless gloves, a thin, black belt and black converse.

"And what shoes am I supposed to wear?" He asked obliviously. "I think I still have your timberlands somewhere in there. Wait a sec."

She dashed back into the closet and came back out seconds after, holding a pair of light beige timberlands.

She chucked them at Yuuki, which he however dodged with expertise.

"It seems you got better, hound." Rin stated, to which the wolf bowed; "All thanks to you, my lady." He grinned, showing off his sharp canines.

The fairy smirked triumphantly, "You flatter me." She laughed.

Yuuki had slipped on his boots and the two made their way to the entrance of the house, or rather, the exit... Same thing. 

The gray haired teen held the door open for his master, "ladies first." "Well aren't you a gentleman?" Rin laughed and hopped out in front of him.

It was the beginning of autumn and and all the trees in the cul de sac were graced with magnificent reds, oranges and maroons.

The fairy exhaled, light clouds of condensation formed near her face, as her cold breath left her lips.

"It's quite chilly, no?" Yuuki walked up behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You're asking an ice wizard?" She giggled, as she messed up his hair, to which he laughed sheepishly, "I suppose that was stupid."

The two started strolling down the silent street, simply enjoying one another's company.

"But honestly, why the hell is it this cold?!" The wolf exclaimed in an annoyed manner.

"It is weird, considering the season, but I don't mind, and neither should you, Yuuki, I mean, you're a goddamn wolf."

"You're once again right, Aijin." Yuuki grinned, "when am I not?" She laughed as she grabbed his hand and started running down the streets.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as he was being dragged along by Rin.

"It's a surprise!" She laughed as they continued running past the houses, but Ryuuki wasn't paying attention anymore, he was simply laughing and smiling as they ran and ran.

He followed the wizard into the town and over a bridge, and between buildings and over roads, until they finally arrived at a place Yuuki had never seen before.

Rin halted and looked back at the wolf happily. He simply stared.

In front of him was the ocean, as far as the eye could see. Little waves rippled on the water surface, crashing against the sand on the shore with a silent ' _splash_ '.

Seagulls soared and a crescent moon glowed brightly in the night sky among countless shining stars.

Yuuki looked back to the fairy. The soft ocean wind sent her jet black locks dancing in the breeze.

"It's... _beautiful_." He breathed out, looking out to the water again.

Far out on the horizon, he could make out the shore of Fiore, sitting calmly on the face of the ocean.

"Right?" She asked, plopping down onto the sand beside him. He followed her actions and sat next to her on the cool sand.

"Meeting them really messed with you, huh?" He asked, tracing kanji into the sand beside him.

"You mean Rogue and Sting?" She directed her gaze out onto the water once again, "yeah. It's just, they reminded me how important it is to have friends and made me miss Fairy Tail even more..."

"Why don't you go back?" He stayed focused on what he was writing in the sand.

"I just feel like I can't; I'm not ready yet." Rin admitted, as she tilted her head back to look at the cloudless sky.

"Well I'm going to stay with you until that time comes, Rin."

The ice mage smiled; "I honestly don't know what I would do without you." She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They continued sitting there and talking for what seemed like an eternity, until Rin remembered something; "Wasn't someone new supposed to move into that house across from us tonight?" She asked obliviously.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." Yuuki stated, "I suppose we should get going. We wouldn't want a bad first impression, would we?"

He grinned. "You wanna scare them off on their first day already?" She laughed, and ran a hand through her locks.

"Remember our bet? No one lives in that house for more than a week straight. The sooner the better, don't you think?" Yuuki laughed evilly and stood up, offering his master a hand.

"Yup." Rin cackled as she cracked her fingers. She let herself be pulled up, before averting her eyes to the picture in the sand.

"What did you draw, Yuuki?" She strolled over and smiled sincerely.

In the sand were the kanji for the Japanese word nakama, surrounded by the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth sigils and a snowflake.

"Friends..." The fairy smiled, as she felt an unknown warmth rising up in her core.

She smiled at the wolf. "Let's go." She suggested and no more was needed to be said.

The two walked back down the streets in peaceful silence, close enough for their shoulders to be touching.

They were comfortable and happy, and for a second, it seemed like it was only them two in the world.

Two young teens, working hard to achieve a common goal, although neither knew what that goal was.

Two young teens, who lived for the hell of it, having fun in what they did, and being happy with who they were.

Surrounded by bliss, they walked, tracing back the steps leading to were they belonged.

 _Their home._

A safe haven were they could be who they really were, without needing to worry about society's pressure.

A house they wanted to keep forever, although even they knew it wouldn't last that long.

But little did they know, it might last even shorter than they had ever expected. _(*Dun dun duuunnnn!*)_

Before long, they were back in their neighborhood.

The same street, the same houses, the same lights, the same scenery, though it never seemed to grow old.

They arrived in front of the house across from theirs. Both sides of the party looked at each other and grinned deviously.

Then Rin walked up to the door, shortly followed by Yuuki, and rang the bell.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the door as someone walked up to the entrance from inside the house.

The door then suddenly swung open, revealing a rather short, slender girl, with long platinum blonde hair, that reached her thighs. Her hair was messy and bangs covered her right eye.

She was wearing a knitted purple pullover and black leggings. The girl looked around their age.

She eyed them suspiciously, not saying a word. Then she grinned charmingly.

"Hi! You must be Rin! I've heard so much about you!" She extended a hand with manicured nails for the fairy to shake.

Hesitantly, Rin returned the gesture and smiled bitter-sweetly. "You have? All good, I assume?" She laughed falsely.

"You wish. But you're my new neighbor, huh? Come in! You're friend can come as well." She giggled, referring to Yuuki, as she winked at him slyly.

The wolf sighed and followed his master into the house.

"Sit, sit!" She directed giddily as they walked into what seemed to be the living room.

There were a purple couch sitting across from a purple love seat in the middle of the room.

Rin and Yuuki sat down on the couch next to each other, both propping their feet up onto the painted white coffee table between the two couches.

The girl sat down across from them and smiled sweetly.

"You said you've heard a lot about me?" Rin asked suspiciously, to which the girl laughed, "Yes, from our neighbors, but I think it would be appropriate to introduce ourselves before we talk."

The fairy nodded and faked another smile, _it was useless to befriend this girl, she wouldn't stay long anyway_ , Rin thought annoyedly.

"Rin Silverwing. And you are?" She asked, trying to cover up how uninterested she was.

"Ino," the blonde smiled, "Ino Yamanaka. And I don't plan to be chased out of my house very easily, so do your very worst."

She grinned mischievously.

A look of surprised graced both wizard and wolf's faces, before Rin grinned deviously and looked to Yuuki, who had a similar expression set on his face.

"I think I like this one, Yuuki, might have to reconsider our plans."

The gray haired teen laughed in agreement, "I assume it seems so. By the way, the name's Yuuki."

He grinned at Ino, who blushed ever so slightly.

"So, Rin-chan-" The blonde started, "Don't call me Rin-chan." The Fairy Tail wizard interrupted abruptly.

"Uhh, okay," the girl continued, "are you a wizard?"

"Yup." Rin answered as calmly as ever. "And you, Yuuki-kun?" She batted her baby blue eyes.

"Nope. But I'm quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, if I do say so myself. Right Aijin?"

The ice wizard stifled her laughter, "I suppose you could put it that way," she looked to Ino again, deciding to discover more about the girl, "and you, Ino?"

The blonde smiled; "I can use a bit of telepathy magic, but I'm not very talented. What magic do you use?"

 _Just like Warren._ Rin thought, as she laughed at the memory of the man.

"I use Ice molding magic."

"Cool!" the Yamanaka exclaimed giddily.

"Yo, Ino-chan!" Yuuki called out suddenly.

"Y-yes, Yuuki-kun?" The blond teen stuttered nervously at how the wolf had addressed her, turning a deep shade of red.

He looked at her weirdly. "Umm... were's the bathroom?" He asked awkwardly, to which Rin giggled, causing him to glare at her, which simply made her laugh even more.

"Down the hall and left." Ino explained and pointed in the direction.

"Thanks." Yuuki walked by his master, punching her in the arm, to which she reacted at lightning speed and swept his feet out from under him, causing the poor boy to fall flat on his face.

"Shit... Seriously, Aijin? _AGAIN?!_ " He yelled, as she bursted out into fits of laughter.

Yuuki huffed and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Rin?" Ino asked when the gray haired teen was out of hearing range, "what exactly is your relationship with Yuuki-kun?"

The fairy paused for a moment and looked at the blonde blankly, before mentally laughing her ass off.

But she kept on a calm façade on the outside.

 _She's totally into Yuuki!_ Rin laughed in her thoughts.

"He's a really good friend of mine, who is living with me for the time being, cause he can't find his own place." She lied.

A look of relief washed over Ino's face.

"You're totally into him." The fairy stated plainly, causing the blonde once again to blush 5 different shades of red.

"S-SO WHAT?!" She screamed, before regaining her calm posture.

"And you?" She smirked knowingly, "Got any special boys in your life?"

Suddenly a picture of Sting and Rogue popped up in Rin's mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"No." She answered boringly, ignoring the look of dismay that graced Ino's features.

"Well, whatever. Just do me a fave and DON'T tell Yuuki-kun!" She said.

"Tell me what?" Yuuki strolled into the room, hands sunk in his jacket pockets.

"N-nothing!" Ino shrieked.

The wolf looked at her weirdly, before directing his gaze to his master, looking for an answer, but Rin simply shrugged.

Yuuki slumped back down on the couch and leaned his head on his palm.

"What time is it?" He asked in a bored demeanor.

"Half past twelve." Rin replied, to which the wolf sighed.

"Shouldn't we get going, Aijin? I thought you said that you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Yea, I guess," the fairy stood up from the couch, "we have to get going now, Ino. Bye!"

Rin smiled as her and her wolf made their way to the door.

"Bye, Rin! Bye, Yuuki-kun!" Ino grinned from ear to ear.

"Cya" Yuuki simply stated as the two left the house. It was silent until their own door closed behind the wizard and wolf duo.

"Did you not tell her that I'm a fucking wolf?!"Yuuki barked at the ice mage, who laughed in return; "nah. I kinda told her that you were a good friend of mine who lives with me. It's actually pretty funny."

"Yea, hahaha! So funny!" The wolf yelled sarcastically, "Let's see how funny it is, if she tries to kiss me! That shit would be bestiality!"

Rin simply continued laughing.

" **AIJIN!** " Yuuki shouted, as the fairy clutched her stomach, gasping for air. "Transform me back!"

"Okay, okay!" She gave in an released the spell, turning the wolf back into Ryuu.

"Let's go to bed." She smiled tiredly and walked to her room.

The ice wizard slumped down onto her bed and snuggled into the sheets, her face buried in the pillows. Ryuu jumped up and lay down on the blanket next to her feet.

Within seconds, both were fast asleep and snoring quietly, and the next thing they knew, it was morning already.

"Morning Ryuuki." Rin greeted as she yawned and got out of bed. "Let's go shopping!"

 _(Time skip)_

It had been months since Rin had seen the twin dragons.

She had been keeping in touch with them though, and she had also befriended Ino, although the blonde was almost as annoying as Sting at some times.

It was the afternoon of the 30th of December and Yuuki and Rin were waiting at the train station for the two dragons of Sabertooth to arrive.

They were going to be staying for 2 days, as their train back to Fiore left on the 1st January at 4 am in the morning.

Rin was skipping around her wolf, who seemed quite annoyed with her.

The fairy was wearing a gray knitted turtleneck covered by an unzipped white puffer vest.

Her legs were decked by white jeans that were held up by a black belt and she had on knee-high black converse and her fingerless gloves.

Her jet black hair was adorned with a white beanie and she had a single strand of hair down the middle of her face (Hanami-style for all ya Naruto fans XD).

The ice mage's silver strands glistened through the snowflakes in her hair.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was wearing a zipped up brown trench coat, blue jeans and brown boots.

He had a bright red beanie on his head to conceal his 'ears' and a matching scarf wrapped around his neck.

The wolf had his hands in his pockets and watched Rin hop around in a bored manner.

"The train's late..." He muttered annoyedly, to which his master turned to look at him. "No shit, Sherlock." She said with a stern face.

"As it is, my dear Watson." Yuuki laughed, causing the Fairy Tail wizard to crack a smile as well.

"Hey, look!" She then exclaimed, pointing towards the horizon.

"The train is coming!" Yuuki exclaimed happily, to which Rin once again face-palmed. "Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm." The wolf laughed aloud as the train halted in front of them.

The two watched as people exited calmly, with suitcases and bags in tow, until finally the two young teens came stumbling out.

Their faces were tinted green and they had cold sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"Sting! Rogue!" Rin called out and smiled brightly. The two recovered instantly after hearing her familiar voice.

"Princess!" "Rin-chan!" They called as they glomped the poor wizard.

The fairy giggled and hugged them in return.

"It feels like it's been a decade since we've last seen each other!" Sting exclaimed giddily, releasing Rin out of his embrace, along with Rogue, who just smiled.

"We've missed you, Angel." He smirked.

"Are you actually going to start calling me 'Angel' now?" She asked while sighing and running a hand through her jet black locks.

"Yes." The raven haired dragon stated plainly.

"Hey, guys, I'm also here!" Yuuki exclaimed, slightly annoyed at being neglected so obviously.

Both dragons went to the wolf and greeted him and started talking.

Rin took her time to examine them.

Rogue was wearing blue jeans and black sneakers, paired with a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it underneath a unzipped gray sweatshirt and leather jacket.

Sting, on the other hand, was wearing black sweatpants, a olive green long sleeved shirt with three buttons at the top and a navy anorak. He also had on brown timberlands.

"Let's go!" Yuuki exclaimed, as he and Rogue started making they're way to Rin's car.

The fairy smiled to herself, as she looked up to be met with the white dragon's piercing blue gaze.

"Why, hello, Sting." She grinned and nodded her head to the blonde, who laughed in return.

"I have a present for you, princess." He smiled, approaching her calmly. Rin simply looked at him weirdly.

"Take it as a late Christmas gift," he explained, "I felt guilty for making you brake you necklace, so..." Sting took a small, black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and presented it to her.

The ice wizard took it hesitantly and gasped at its content.

Inside was a necklace made of pure silver with a beautiful charm of a snowflake attached to it.

The ornament was slightly bigger than a fingernail and was extremely detailed; every nook and cranny was sculpted out professionally and there was a small diamond gracing the middle of the snowflake.

Rin smiled. "I saw it at a market and thought of you." Sting admitted sheepishly.

"I love it." The fairy breathed and captured her blond friend in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

He helped her put it on and the ice mage help her hand up to feel the coldness of the silver against her knitted pullover.

She grinned once again. "We should get going; Ryuuki and Rogue will probably be wondering where we went." Rin said, as she began dragging the dragon to where she had parked.

They arrived at the car, where the two were already waiting.

Rin hopped in the drivers seat and started the engine, when suddenly the twin dragons grasped their stomachs, as nausea overcame them.

"D-do you still have *gag* the a-anti-nausea pills?" Sting chocked out while the vehicle began to move.

"You took them last time, remember?" Rin smirked evilly.

"Y-yea... But didn't you buy any m-more?" Rogue stuttered wobbly, to which the ice mage tapped her chin in thought.

"Yes, now that I think about it," the dragons eyes lit up in relief "but," Rin continued, causing that gleam of hope to diminish, "I forgot them at home. Sorry." She laughed along with Yuuki.

Sting and Rogue both banged their heads against the window pains in utter defeat.

After a seemingly eternal while of gaging, laughing and suffering in general, the fairy pulled in to her garage.

The two dragons slumped down on the couch as soon as they entered the living room, but the shadow dragon was the first to recover.

"By the way," he started, earning Rin and Yuuki's attention, "I've been thinking about it, but I can't understand how your gloves can restrain your power like that. Care to explain?"

The Fairy Tail wizard sighed in defeat; "I guess it won't hurt telling you the truth.

What I told you before about restraining my magic was partially a lie. As you might know, there are two types of slayers known to the public: Dragon slayers and god slayers.

Apart from those, there are two more, lost slayer magic types, one of which is demon slayer magic. I have the second lost slayer magic: Angel slayer magic.

 _I am the ice angel slayer._

Now this might sound crazy to you, but I read about how to obtain angel slayer magic in an ancient book I possess, and thought it would be awesome to have it.

I didn't believe it would work, but I found out, later, that it had. I cannot control the magic well though, so I cast a special spell upon these gloves to conceal it." She admitted, after taking a long, shaky breath.

Sting and Rogue looked at the black haired beauty in awe.

"That's awesome!" The blonde then exclaimed, "Where do you get all these badass books from though?!"

"I raided an ancient library once and found a secret basement floor with all kinds of magic books." She laughed sheepishly.

"Hey angel, can we play gta?"

"I'm gonna just ignore you calling me that. But sure. Sting? Have you gotten over your tragic taco-accident yet?"

"AAAARGH! Don't SAY that WORD!" The blonde screamed, to which the fairy smirked deviously.

"You mean, tac-" " _AAAAAARGHH!_ " She was interrupted once again, "STAHP!"

"He has a phobia of that word now," Rogue explained, "it's kinda hilarious." He chuckled to himself, earning and glare from the blond dragon slayer.

Rin laughed and led the two and Yuuki to her room. They were playing for a while, when the fairy noticed something.

"Were are Fro and Lector?" She asked curiously, as the wolf blew up a gas station. "Frosch had a cold and Lector offered to stay back with him." Rogue explained.

"Bummer..." The ice wizard sighed as Sting screamed at the taco truck that appeared on-screen.

Hours later, the four decided to do some practice fights in Rin's training room.

They had almost reached the top of the staircase, when it happened.

Sting tripped and stumbled backwards, hitting his head against passing steps, as he rolled down the remaining stairs.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion; his body crashed into the ground with a loud _thump._

Everyone gaped as they saw the limp body of their companion sprawled out against the wooden floor at the bottom of the staircase and were by his side within seconds.

"...Sting?" Rogue asked, earning no reaction from the white dragon. A fine line of blood trickled down the blonde's forehead.

"Sting! Wake up! This isn't funny! Sting!" Rin called out again and again, shaking the injured boy's shoulders in panic.

The blood flow exhilarated, revealing a gaping wound just below the dragon's hairline.

It's astonishing how a dream can turn into a nightmare in a single second, isn't it? 

_"STING!"_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm not very good at them, so..? Also, as I said, Ino isn't going to stay long. More wizards are going to join the story as possible boyfriends for Rin, but as of now, who do you ship her with more? ;D This was a _long_ chapter, so I hope your satisfied for now. I'm working on the next one, but it still might take a while. But until then: Ja ne!**


	9. A display of powers

**(A/N: I don't have much to say, except to apologise that it took so long to update. School and so, y'know? anyways,** **enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)**

"STING!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, but Sting's body stayed unmoving.

"Shit, this is bad..." Rogue mumbled as he felt for his partner's pulse.

"We have to call 911!" Yuuki exclaimed, to which the raven haired dragon's crimson eyes flashed.

"No." He said. "What? Why not?!" The wolf asked in panic.

"I can feel his pulse. Also, he's a dragon slayer; he'll survive it and calling 911 now would simply be a waste of time and money." The shadow dragon explained calmly.

"Understood." The fairy nodded in acknowledgment, having calmed down again, although panic was still visible in those silver orbs,

"But we have to stop the blood flow. Rogue, carry him to the couch. Yuuki, get bandages and all that shit!" She shouted the last part.

The wolf ran off in a separate direction as Rogue picked Sting up carefully.

"Are all angel slayers able to use healing magic, or how are you going to do this?"

"As far as I'm concerned, only sky slayers can use healing magic, dumbass, also, I won't be the one doing it."

She explained, earning a questioning gaze from the shadow dragon as he cocked an eyebrow; "Then who..?"

"Yuuki." Rin said, causing Rogue's jaw to drop.

"He may not look it, but he does have some skills when it comes to medicine and healing."

"Well I guess the only thing I can do now is believe you..." He muttered, unconvinced.

The raven haired teen laid Sting's limp body down on the black couch, propping his heap up against the armrest.

Seconds later, Yuuki came dashing into the room, holding a small white bag.

He kneeled down in front of the blonde and started inspecting the wound.

Rogue was about to say something, when Rin shushed him; "Let Yuuki work. Let's go to my room."

The shadow dragon slayer nodded and followed the fairy to her chamber.

They slumped down onto her freshly changed sheets and turned parallel to the bed frame, facing each others backs.

Then both sides of the party leaned into each other, using the others back to rest on.

"Tell me more about this angel slaying magic of yours." Rogue demanded, crossing his legs as he shifted his weight onto Rin's back.

"Well, as I said before, the gloves nullify the magic, but even without the gloves, my slayer magic doesn't automatically emerge.

It activates when I want it to or when really strong emotions overcome me."

"So it's precaution."

"You could say that." She leaned her head further back, looking up to the ceiling.

Suddenly a loud voice emerged from the hallway; " _YUUKI_?! _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

"Is that...?" Rin asked in shock, albeit already knowing the answer.

"Yup," the shadow dragon chuckled, "I told you he would be fine."

The two slayers dashed down the hallway, where Sting was sitting cross-legged on the couch and Yuuki was lying on the floor, grasping the carpet in panic.

"How are you able to move?! You lost so much blood!" The wolf exclaimed in shock,

which the blonde didn't hear, as his attention was already set on his two friends who had entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed giddily,

"I had the craziest dream! We were going to train upstairs, and I tripped and fell down the stairs!

And then I had this big, bloody wound right here~"

and that was when Sting realized that it had not been a dream, as he whimpered in pain as he hit the spot where his wound was.

"Fuck!" He hissed, "I guess it wasn't a dream?" He then grinned sheepishly.

Both Rin and Rogue chuckled at their blond friend's stupidity.

"Let's go do those training matches, then!" Sting announced, jumping off of the couch energetically.

"Nope. Nu-uh." Yuuki suddenly stood in front of the blonde, keeping him from leaving,

"I don't care if you're a dragon slayer, or god for that matter. It should be physically impossible for you to move right now."

"I am feeling kinda light-headed, but I'm good." The white dragon pushed the wolf aside and stalked to the second floor.

"Why do I even try?" Yuuki sighed and walked after the dragon slayer, shortly followed by the raven haired tiger and fairy.

They arrived upstairs and watched Sting run around, inspecting all the awesome weapons.

"Woahh! You have a kusarigama?! Sick!" Rin sent out a gray ice arrow, pinning the back of Stings shirt to the wall.

"No touchy." She instructed sternly.

 _(*A/N: As Lyon's ice is turquoise(ish) and Gray's is light blue, Rin's ice is a blueish/gray*)_

Sting jerked back, "Okay, okay! Chill!" He muttered under his breath as he walked around the premises.

"So, hand-to-hand combat or with weapons? 'Cause I mean, if we use out slayer magic the whole place will be demolished."

Rogue asked, observing his wandering companion carefully.

" _I_ wouldn't be so sure about that," the fairy explained, as she looked through a barrel of various katanas,

"I had the walls, ceiling and floor magic-proofed. Not even my angel slayer magic can break through. The worst that could happen would be some dents and scratches on the walls."

"Was that 'magic-proofing' another spell from one of your amazing books?"

The blonde asked, looking back to their hostess, who laughed and ran a hand through her jet black locks.

"You learn fast." She giggled and picked up the barrel, dragging it towards the bathroom on that floor,

"Get all the weapons and chests into the bathroom. I don't want any of my precious weapons scarred." The angel slayer ordered strictly.

The twin dragons obliged immediately.

"Can you please show is your angel slaying magic?" Sting begged cutely after they had stashed everything away.

"No." Rin didn't even bother looking at him.

"Please!" He shook her shoulders and pouted.

"If you and Rogue both get on your knees and beg, I'll do it." The fairy laughed.

 _Rogue would never do it; his pride wouldn't let him..._

Or so she had thought.

Seconds later, both dragon slayers were on their knees before her, pleading for a display of her powers.

Rogue smirked, "You have to do it now."

Rin's eye twitched.

"You bastards..."

She muttered a string of colorful curses as she made her way to the fighting platform, while rolling up her sleeves.

The ice mage turned to her two friends and took a deep breath.

She took off her gloves and threw them on the floor beside her.

Rin stood still with her eyes closed, concentrating on nothing but her steady breathing.

 _In..._

 _ **Out...** _

_In..._

 _ **Out...**_

She reached deep inside herself, searching for that glowing orb of inhuman magic.

It was like a bottomless, overflowing well. She reached for that light; the icy, white light that shone in her core.

She cracked her fingers.

 _"Angel slayer mode..."_

She breathed out, magic swirling all around her, the power building up, as a black tattoo formed on her right forearm.

It was a mysterious design of smooth graceful lines.

 _(*A/N: Imagine Gray's demon slayer tattoo, just with smoother lines.*)_

Suddenly an incredible surge of magic power sent the dragon slayers skidding back on the floor.

Rogue and Sting were gaping: Rin was levitating, her jet black locks flowing around her like a river.

Then her eyes snapped open.

They were glowing, a magnificent silver, even more breathtaking than usual, the silver strands in her hair were shining just as brightly.

She fell to the ground, staying crouched down, supporting herself with her tattooed arm, her left leg stretched out beside her.

The fairy stood up.

Her hair was now longer, almost reaching mid-thigh, but it was still as wavy and smooth as always.

The twin dragons were unable to speak.

"You wanted to see my powers?" Her voice was like an icy breeze, so foreign, yet so familiar.

She chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Brace yourself," Rin took a deep breath, _"Cry of the ice angel!"_

A flurry of ice and snow was emitted from her mouth, twirling and heading straight for the two.

It was colder and deadlier than any dragon roars or god breaths they had ever seen.

Luckily for Sting and Rogue, they were quick on their feet. "Sting! Unison Raid!" Rogue yelled when the flaming light flew towards them.

 _"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"_

A powerful burst of light and shadows was sent flying to Rin's attack in an attempt to cancel it out.

Which it did, just not completely.

The twin dragons were sent sprawling against the wall, their bodies then crashing onto the floor.

Rin giggled. " _White dragon's iron fist!_ " Sting announced as he ran at Rin, who simply grinned;

" _Ice angel's sphere!"_

A bright, icy sphere formed around the fairy, protecting her from the attack about to be launched by the blonde.

In angel slayer mode, Rin's ice was a clear, pure white, with a hint of a silver shimmer.

When Sting's fist connected with the cool surface, his magic intensified.

He was bent on shattering her sphere. _As if that were to happen._

Rogue showed up behind her, but the ice wizards had already sensed his presence and evaded his kick, deliver him a swift punch to the gut as she shattered her protective sphere.

The twin dragons were on the opposite side of the room now, breathing heavily as Rin folded her hands behind her head in a bored manner.

"Don't look down on us! _White drive!_ " Sting yelled, as a white magic aura surrounded him.

Rogue did a similar thing; " _Shadow drive!_ "

"Let's just get this over with..." She sighed and held her right arm up to the ceiling.

 _"Heavens above, oh, Seraph of ice._

 _Bequeath upon me the power of angels."_

A bright, blue and white aura shone around her, so brightly that the twin dragons had to squint.

Her tattoo started glowing as well, in a brilliant white, shining brightly and illuminating the room,

" _Grant me the right to call judgment upon evil and purify all darkness,_

 _'for I am the queen of ice._

 _Now shine, power of the seven archangels!_

 _Shine!_

 _Seraph's seven!_

 _Cleansing Light!"_

A radiant light filled the room as the fairy finished her chant.

It grew brighter and brighter, until it was to much for the human eye to bare.

Sting and Rogue felt an icy flame in their core.

It was spreading and eating away at their power, draining them completely.

It was freezing cold, yet scorching hot at the same time.

They wanted to scream, yet they couldn't seem to make a sound, as they fell to their knees, shriveling in agony.

This was the power of an angel slayer, they thought, what overwhelming energy.

The pain resided as Rin broke the spell.

She was panting as she walked over to them.

The fairy had cancelled the attack before it could have come to serious injuries.

Sting and Rogue looked up at her from down on their knees: She was no longer in angel slayer mode.

Her tattoo was gone and her magic and that brilliant shine in her eyes had decreased, although her hair had stayed long.

"You okay? I may have gone overboard, using a Seraph's Seven spell... Sorry."

The ice mage grinned sheepishly, holding her hands out to both of them.

She pulled them off of the ground, where they leaned against the walls to get all the support that they could; they're bodies were still weak.

"It's fine. We underestimated you, that's all." Sting grinned crookedly.

"I completely agree with the idiot." Rogue smiled apologetically.

"But you two are injured! I should have broke off the spell earlier! I'll get Yuuki! Wait a sec!"

She ran off towards the bathroom, where the wolf had been staying during their little match.

"She's really fascinating..."

Rogue mused unconsciously, watching the girls retreating back and long, flowing jet black hair that trailed behind her,

"and beautiful..."

"Mhmm... She's perfect."

Sting nodded, completely in trance, before both realized what they had said and stared at each other in shock, both turning dark shades of red.

"Uuuhh..." Rogue stuttered awkwardly, "Just forget what I said there, okay?"

"Yea, yea! Me too! Forget what I said too!" Sting laughed nervously, his cheeks still tinted red.

Seconds later the dream-girl came running towards them again, this time with Yuuki in tow.

She quickly pulled her gloves back on, as the wolf approached the twin dragons and examined them.

"You should be fine." He explained, poking them in various places,

"Aijin broke the spell off early enough, so there aren't any serious injuries."

"What is this 'Seraph's Seven' that Rin-chan was talking about?" Rogue looked at Yuuki curiously, who just shrugged.

"I dunno much about it, but the Seraph's Seven are seven angel slayer spells.

Rin only can do the first two; Cleansing Light -which burns your insides- and Healing Palm -which is a healing spell-.

Those two are the easiest and weakest of the seven.

The chant varies, depending on the users element and which of the seven they are casting, but it generally follows the same pattern."

"I don't know much about it" Sting imitated Yuuki childishly, "A fuckin' genius, that's what you are."

The gray haired teen chuckled.

"But why did her hair stay long?" The blonde then asked.

"Side-effect, I guess." The wolf explained, scratching the nape of his neck,

when suddenly a poof of magic appeared and he transformed back to his wolf pup form.

The cute cub looked back at his master questioningly, but seeing her breathing heavily and coughing up blood,he bounded to her side immediately.

The twin dragons ran after him quickly.

"It seems that spell was even hard to handle for her, and that means something."

Rogue muttered, letting the fairy steady herself on his shoulder.

Ryuu nudged the shadow dragon with his muzzle and shook his head, before transforming into his dire-wolf form.

Rogue understood and helped Rin onto the wolf's back.

They took her downstairs, where Sting laid her onto her bed carefully.

"I just need to rest a bit. I'll be good if you give me half an hour. You can go do something on the living room..."

The angel slayer muttered as her eyes drifted close.

The twin dragons nodded and walked out of the room,as Ryuu transformed back into his puppy form and jumped onto the bed, snuggling himself into Rin's side.

The twin dragons sat down on the couch beside each other.

They stayed there for awhile in utter silence, until it was too much for the blonde to bear.

 _"Rogue."_

"Yes?"

Sting bit his lip and took a deep breath;

 _"I think... I think that I love her."_

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger! He confessed though! Happy? I hope you are. This chapter's a bit shorter than the last few (I think), but, I mean, ANGEL SLAYER MODE! It made me so happy to write that Seraph's Seven spell, although you might have noticed, I took a bit of inspiration from Lucy's Urano Metria. Anyways: Ja ne!)**


	10. Everything falls apart

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that it's been so long ':) I was focusing on my other fanfic, as it is doing better with the audiences than this here, but I still won't stop with this story. It's fun writing. So although it's been a while; _Look who's back, chapter 10!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _"I think that I love her."_

Rogue's breath hitched. Of course Sting would fall in love with her. What else should he have expected?

"...Aren't you going to say anything?" The blonde asked hesitantly, to which the raven haired teen breathed out through his nose and shrugged. "Is there anything more to say? Don't expect me to be happy for you. We both know it probably won't work out."

"But it could! She'll move to Fiore and join Sabertooth with us! Or-" He was interrupted by an abrupt punch to the face.

"And have you ever thought about her feelings?!" Rogue was standing firmly in front of Sting, who was cupping his cheek and wincing in pain.

"You think just because you have an interest in her, she'll suddenly fall in love with you as well and leave her home and her family to join that crappy guild of ours?! She deserves better than that shit hole! She _belongs_ with Fairy Tail!"

The blonde was completely stunned. His companion never reacted this much to anything. But he held his footing.

"Fairy Tail? The guild who let her go? Who never even acknowledged her power?! I don't think you understand, Rogue. Fairy Tail protects their friends and gives everything their all. They would never let the guild master of their rival guild befriend one of their own so dearly! If she goes, we lose her!" Rogue's crimson glare hardened, as Sting went into a fighting stance.

"You selfish bastard..." He seethed through gritted teeth, "Do you really think Fairy Tail would sink so low?! They care for their friends. And that's what Rin needs. Friends! She needs people she can rely on and who she can fight alongside! Not those power hungry bastards in Saber! You want to force her to join Sabertooth? Be my guest! Just know that if you do, our friendship is over. I want nothing to do with selfish garbage like you!" Rogue snarled.

"I never said I was going to force her!" "Oh really? Because it sounded an awful lot as though you did!" The blonde growled, as magic radiated off of him.

"Shut up! _Roar of the white-_ "

" _Roar of the shadow-!_ "

 _"ICE-MAKE BARRIER!_ "

A silver line was draw between them, building up into a thin wall that nullified both attacks. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" The twin dragons turned to see Rin crouched on the floor, her hand firmly planted on the wood where she had cast the spell.

Her blanket was wrapped around her loosely and drowsiness was still visible in her silver orbs. "Rin!" Sting shouted and rushed to her side, to which Rogue scoffed, but set up a fake smile.

"Why are you out of bed?" The blonde asked, concerned about her state. "Because I couldn't sleep because of you two yelling! And don't treat me like a dying old lady! I was just a bit drained, but my magic has replenished now." She walked to the couch, leaving the white dragon behind.

While her back was turned, the two tigers glared at each other. "Did you hear anything we said?" Rogue asked, paying the blonde no further heed. "Nah, I didn't listen. I supposed it was personal and I just wanted it to stop."

Sting grinned apologetically; "Sorry, princess." Rin waved him off. "Doesn't matter. Look! I found my old DS!" She held out a blue nintendo 3DS XL for her two friends to admire.

"Cool!" Sting exclaimed giddily and Rogue just smiled. "It's getting late. I suggest we just talk and play and listen to some music. I have the perfect playlist, but first:" The fairy ran to the radio and plugged in her phone.

Before long the familiar tune of 'their song', Those Nights, was booming through the speakers. Both dragons genuinely laughed as they sang along with Rin, who was jumping around.

After that she played a P!ATD and FOB playlist and they just had fun. Soon, Ryuu joined as well, having the ice mage transform him again, and after a while, all four fell asleep.

* * *

Sting awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. His mouth watered. He sat up from where he had been sleeping, on the floor, and looked around to find Rin and Rogue snuggled next to each other on the couch.

The blonde felt jealousy rising up in him and scoffed. "Guys! Wake up!" He yelled, and both raven haired wizards jerked up, stared at each other, blushed and stood.

"I smell food~" Rin mused and stared towards the kitchen dreamily. "Yuuki~" Her eyelids fluttered and she started walking towards the room.

"Rogue, I-" Sting started, but was cut off: "Debate your choices, Eucliffe. We'll talk tonight." He stalked off after the black haired beauty, leaving a fuming blonde behind. "Goddamn bastard." Sting hissed.

The four had breakfast together. Afterwards, Rin gathered them together to announce the plan for the day. "It's the 31st December, people! So I decided that we could go swimming! And then to the fireworks show in town! It's _really_ pretty."

"Swimming?!" Rogue looked at her as if she had officially gone crazy. "Indoor pool." The fairy explained simply. "Sounds good!" Sting grinned from ear to ear, but the shadow dragon still seemed concerned.

"Loosen up, emo, it'll be fun!" Rin laughed and waved her hand for extra emphasis. "Sure." He finally gave in.

Much happened from then on, including the three slayers going to the grand shopping mall and eating lunch, until they arrived at the indoor pool Rin had planned to go to. They each went into the separate changing rooms and emerged at similar times, as well.

The angel slayer was wearing a navy two-piece, consisting of a simple bikini top and well-fitting boys shorts. It set an amazing contrast against her pale skin, and left her gray guild sign out for the public to see, as well as her well-developed six pack.

Her jet black hair was tied into a high ponytail, it's tips barely brushing the nape of her neck. Rogue had his hair in a low ponytail and was wearing black swimming trunks and Sting was wearing similar sapphire ones.

Each caught a large amount of admiring glances, which they ignored completely, as they were simply having fun. They had fun in the water tackling each other and playing chicken.

The four of them exited the indoor pool hours later and decided to walk around town before going to the fireworks show at next to the ocean. By the time they had arrived at the beach, dusk had already settled and the sky was fading from purple and red to a dark blue.

Rin grinned at her two companions. Yuuki had left the slayer mages; he had agreed to spend the night out partying with Ino, or rather Rin had agreed to it for him.

She flashed them a bright smile and said, "I'll go get some dango. You two wait here." With that she skipped of with a giddy spring to her step, she headed into town while the twin dragons stood with their shoes buried in the sand.

The snowfall had stopped, but clouds were forming above them once again. Sting met Rogue's hard gaze and knew that he wanted an answer. "Okay. Listen, Rogue. I really don't-"

"You know what?" The blonde was rudely interrupted by his raven haired companion whose crimson gaze was burning through his skin, "I really don't care anymore. If you do it, I won't give up on being your friend, but don't expect to find a shoulder to cry on with me once she rejects you. Just know that I'm disappointed in you."

Silence.

And Rogue walked away, towards a bench further from the shore without sparing Sting a further glance.

The white dragon felt anger bubble up within him. That stoic, annoying bastard. This entire thing had nothing to do with him, yet he wanted to lecture Sting about his feelings?! The blonde was enraged, to say the least.

"Guys! I'm back-" Rin was cut off as he stalked past her, their shoulders bumping slightly. He hadn't even looked at her.

The angel slayer watched him, her gaze filled with sorrow. Something must have happened. She looked to Rogue, but he was simply staring out at the horizon, as stoic as ever. She walked to him and lay the food she had purchased beside him, before jogging after Sting.

Her jet black hair flowed out behind her, almost vanishing against the shadows of the city as she trailed his scent between buildings. Finally she spotted his bright blond head of hair and a nostalgic feeling overcame her.

He was leaning against the fence bordering the basketball field where they had first befriended each other. She walked up to him, his eyes closed, but she knew he had sensed her presence as she saw a muscle in his jaw flicker.

She let her foot trail in circles across the uneven ground, courtesy of her magic outburst the day they had met.

"Sting..." Rin muttered, approaching him further. She didn't know what else to say. "What do you want?!" His eyes snapped open as he growled at her, anger mirroring in those sapphire orbs. Anger, but also pain; betrayal. She was at a loss for words.

"What happened between you and Rogue back there?" She finally breathed out, not allowing herself to be fazed by the glare he was sending her way.

"It shouldn't concern you what's going on with me and that bastard." He hissed and she took a step back, sudden rage filling her. But she kept her cool. More or less.

" _Bastard?_! Rogue is your best friend!" It came out louder than she expected it to. Louder than she wanted it to.

Rin saw Sting's eyes widen slightly as his top lip was pulled back into a snarl. "Best friend my ass. He's almost as bad as you." She stumbled. What? Had he just-? Thousands of questions crowded her mind, but she stayed quiet.

He wasn't done yet.

"You think you can get away with anything just because you're beautiful, smart and powerful! Don't make me laugh! You're nothing more than an annoying, selfish, rich bitch who only cares about herself!" He was letting all his anger out. All the anger he was harboring against Rogue. He was letting it out on the girl he loved.

Deadly silence filled the area. In fact, it seemed the entire city had gone quiet. Her silver gaze met his, completely void of any emotion. Slowly, Rin reached to the nape of her neck.

"Well, it's good to know how you really feel about me. Don't worry. This annoying, selfish, rich bitch won't be bothering you any longer. Goodbye." She turned but froze in her tracks as a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Rin, I-" Regret laced his words, but she didn't care. " _Let go._ " Her stone cold voice echoed through his head and she heard him grinding his teeth.

She didn't have time to react when he spun her around and let his lips crash against hers.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter, but who knows how long it'll take to complete and upload. This chapter was rather short, so I apologize for the long wait. That's it for now: Ja ne!**


	11. The final goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Sting didn't know what he had been thinking. His hand slid from her wrist to her slim waist as he let his eyes drift closed. Her lips felt so good against his, so soft and warm.

But she wasn't reacting. The angel slayer was simply standing and waiting, waiting for it to be over, he realized. The kiss had been forced; Rin didn't want it. Instantly, he released her from his hold and took a step back.

She stood there, no emotion visible on her pale face. Snow started falling again, thick flakes raining from the skies and decoration her jet black hair. Sting wanted to speak, but he simply couldn't.

He watched as the fairy approached him and laid an item on his palm, before closing his hand into a fist. Then, without a word, she turned and left, but as their gazes met one final time, he swore he saw teardrops shimmering in the bright moon shine between the falling snow. And then she was gone.

Sting opened his balled fist, revealing a sight that made his eyes water. The necklace he had given her the day before. The glimmering snowflake charm that she had claimed to love so much. Her final goodbye.

The blonde fell to his knees, his aura amplifying as he gave his magic free rein. White light danced through the pitch black skies as his ice cold teardrops fell to the gravel ground below him.

"AAAAAARGHHHHH!" He screamed, the light exploding, shimmering, dancing, an anthem of endless sorrow and regret. To anyone else it was simply fireworks lit an hour to early. But to Sting it was something completely different.

All the feelings he had been bundling up within him, erupting into one orchestra of emotions. The gravel beneath him cracked as he let his fists slam to the ground, again and again, until his knuckles were torn and bleeding.

He was being completely drained.

Sting didn't notice the approaching shadows until Rogue kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing the teen could offer before the white dragon fell into his arms and cried.

* * *

Rogue had told him that he wouldn't be his shoulder to cry on, but he had heard and seen everything that had happened. And honestly, a part of him wanted to punch Sting straight across the face. But he couldn't reverse what had happened.

Both of the shadow dragon's best friends were hurting and he knew it, but he didn't know what he could do about it. So he just stayed like that for a while, embracing the sobbing and broken vessel that used to be the lively dragon slayer he called friend.

Rogue watched and scoffed as Sting hiccuped and swayed, barely holding onto his consciousness. That idiot had used up too much of his magic at once during his little brake down.

Carefully, Rogue let some of his own magic flow into the weak body of his companion, who was standing on his feet before the shadow dragon could even blink.

He looked up at Sting, who - to his surprise - was offering him a sad smile as he held a hand out for the raven haired tiger. "We're both sorry." The blonde offered as Rogue took his hand and pulled himself up. But before he could utter a single word, Sting had dashed off.

* * *

Thumping footsteps and heavy breathing filled the atmosphere as a certain dragon slayer dashed through the dimply lit streets, his blonde hair no more than a flash of color against the ever consuming shadows.

Sting was breathing heavily when he arrived at Rin's house. He didn't stop running though. All the way to the doorstep. The white dragon slayer stood before the threshold, ringing the bell relentlessly.

He banged on the wood with all his might and shouted; "RIN! RIIIN!" No answer. The lights in the large house were diminished and there was no sign of any form of inhabitant. If she hadn't returned to her house, were had she gone?!

Sting yelled out in frustration, gripping his blonde tresses and falling into seat on the steps in front of the door. He was so wrapped up in his regret that he didn't even sense her lingering scent.

* * *

Rin was there. She had been for the last half an hour since when Sting had arrived. The fairy was crouching behind a corner only few meters away from her homestead. She didn't want to go out to meet him. She couldn't. So she waited.

The blond teen was just sitting there, his head resting in the palms of his two hands, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Every now and then, she could sense his wary, sapphire gaze scanning the area. Rin had concealed her magic and scent, so he shouldn't be able to sense her.

She brushed a loose strand of jet black hair out of her face and pulled out her phone. 11:57 pm. 7 missed calls and 24 messages from Sting and 2 messages from Rogue.

The ice wizard read the latter's contact attempts. _'Don't be so harsh on Sting.'_ Rogue had written, and; _'You know he didn't mean whatever he said.'_

She swallowed hard. She knew he didn't mean it, but she just couldn't get over it. It's not that she was angry about the insults, she was more so angry about the way he had talked about Rogue than her.

She ran a hand through her long dark tresses, now damp from the continuous snowfall. The silver in her hair seemed duller, more lifeless.

She sighed as she admitted the thought: What made her refuse to go out there was the fact that all the insults he had thrown her way had been truthful. She knew he was just pissed and needed a anger outlet, but behind every false statement there is an element of truth, no matter how small it may be.

Rin didn't want apologies. She wanted a break. She wanted time to herself to sort her problems and flaws out. But even if it weren't so. She grazed her slender, pale fingers along her lips and did a sharp breath intake. The kiss. She didn't know how to react or what to do. What had it meant?

Thousands of questions swarmed her mind and the black haired mage groaned. It was too much for her. She looked back around the corner and her lip began to wobble.

It was almost midnight already; the fireworks would go off in any second, Sring would go find Rogue, they would return to Sabertooth and Rin would never see or talk to them again.

She would have liked to let herself believe she was fine with that, but there Sting was, sitting alone on her doorstep on the grand festival night, waiting for her return so he could apologize. In that split second a light flashed.

The fireworks lit up with a bang, decorating the night sky with colors from all around the spectrum, leaving beautiful shining dust and color in their wake as they soared across the pitch black heavens. And Sting was still alone. She saw him raise his head to the sound, saw the silver lining his faded, sapphire eyes.

Footsteps rang through the empty air as Rogue approached his comrade. For a single moment, Rin and his gazes met, his crimson stare burning through her, but to her surprise he didn't say anything; he simply continued on and sat down nest to Sting.

The twin dragons sat in silence as tears leaked from the blonde's eyes. Rin had turned away and was leaning against the cold wall, her eyelids squeezed shut as teardrops of her own cascaded down her smooth face.

 _Regret._

 _Fear._

 _Sorrow._

She felt everything at once and wanted the emotions to stop. But Sting and Rogue didn't leave. They waited. Waited for her. The white dragon slayer would occasionally check his phone for any response, but nothing came.

Rogue had seen her though; why didn't he tell? Rin stayed in the shadows and relaxed. Their train was leaving at 3 am, so they had too leave at some point soon, but - unconsciously- after some time the fairy herself dozed off.

Her eyelids fluttered open again later to the sound of footsteps and voices. They were leaving. Rin checked her phone: 02:30 am. They had waited this long for her.

She shifted her weight and stretched her leg, as she had gotten a cramp from the nap. The black haired beauty watched the two tigers retreating backs in agony until they disappeared into the shadows of the allies beyond.

A sudden shock hit her like a brick to the head. That had been her last chance to say goodbye, to change her mind, to apologize. Luckily, they had carried around their small amount of luggage because she had not suspected to come back here with them tonight anyway.

She had won the battle against her heart; suppressed the urge to run up to her two friends and apologize for everything.

She finally was free again, able to do anything she wanted without thinking twice about consequences, but she had lost the two people most dear to her. A rather pyrrhic victory.

Rin slowly stumbled to the door, staring down at the place where the twin dragons had been sitting with a woebegone expression concealing her usual ebullient features and as she unlocked the door and crossed the threshold, she acknowledged with much reluctance that it would never be the same between them again.


	12. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy** **Tail**

* * *

When Yuuki stumbled into the house, woozy from too much champagne, he was surprised to find Rin in her room packing her stuff into various bags. "What'r you doing?" The wolf asked her as he slumped down onto her soft bed. "Packing."

"Why?" He asked, confusion evident on his face. "Ryuuki," She looked him in the eyes, those silver orbs he had came to know and love filled with sorrow, "We're moving."

Silence. He couldn't believe his ears. "Aijin- No. Rin! Why-" He started but was cut of bu the fairy's cold voice. "Pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow at noon."

"You can't do this on such short notice! What about-" Yuuki once again attempted to speak, but was shut up by the flick of his master's wrist and the flash of light as he found himself in wolf form again, unable to utter any words.

"Calm down and sleep. You can pack tomorrow." She dismissed him and he felt her gaze glued in his retreating back as his paws scratched the wooden floor while he padded away.

* * *

By the time the clock had struck nine the following morning, both had finished packing all their important, personal belongings. A ring of the doorbell interrupted Yuuki's cooking.

Rin sent ice particles flying to open the door, as she had already sensed who was there. "Hey, Ino." She said nonchalantly, as the giddy blonde skipped into the house, the door falling into lock behind her.

"Hey, Rin! Yuuki-kun!" She winked at the wolf who simply offered her a tired smile in response. "Now," Ino hopped up behind Rin and slung a slender arm around her shoulder as she pulled out her phone.

"I didn't know you were a player!" A picture popped up on the hyperactive teenager's phone screen and a muscle in Rin's jaw flickered as the dead calm enveloped her. The picture was blurry, as it was taken through a window at night, but the scene was clear.

It was Rin lying on the ground, laughing about something while playing a game on her DS. Adding to that, Sting was lying next to her, his arms holding onto her frame protectively and a hint of sapphire glowing through under his lidded orbs.

Rogue and Yuuki were sprawled out on the couch, shadows dancing from the dragon slayer's fingertips as excitement shone in the wolf's eyes. It was such a cute photo, yet so... heart wrenching.

Yuuki felt the air shift and the temperature drop drastically as he made his way to the two girls and peeked over their shoulders. "Shit..." He swore under his breath as he heard Ino's breathy giggle.

She was about to say something when Rin spoke, her voice cold as the ice she wielded; "Yuuki." He stood up straight. "Get the stuff into the car, I'm going to take a bath. And Ino," She turned and he swore he saw something spark in those silver orbs, "Do you mind? We're kind of busy."

Ino, now aware of the dark aura surrounding the fairy, gulped and shook her head. "N-never mind. I guess I'll catch you later." There wasn't a hint of that usual playfulness glinting in her eyes.

She turned and stumbled, hurrying to the door. A wise decision, Yuuki supposed, because if Rin snapped, it would be over for her. The ice wizard was like a ticking time bomb at the moment, one wrong move and everything will shatter completely. He was just waiting for her to brake down.

Rin didn't even spare him a glance as she turned and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Icy cold kissed his skin as he stepped out into the garage with a few of their bags and chucked them into the back compartment of the car.

Yuuki sighed. He had to do this, for Rin. After all that she had done for him, he owed it to her and he knew that she couldn't stay. They couldn't stay. But was she not going to tell Ino?

The wolf shook his head and went to retrieve the rest of the bags. As he walked through the house, his mortal ears picked up the sound of water running from Rin' direction.

When Yuuki's mistress finally exited the bathing room, it was already ten thirty and the wolf had stashed away all the bags they had packed so far. "Yuuki." The fairy stepped into the living room where he was resting.

She had her damp, jet black hair in a simple braid, the streaks of silver shimmering like comets in the night sky, and was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck and black leggings, paired with a black leather jacket wrapped around her slender waist and black combat boots.

"Don't you think that's a little too much black for one outfit?" Yuuki asked sarcastically, to which Rin let out a forced chuckle and motioned behind her. "Get changed. We're leaving in ten."

His brows rose as he stood. "Didn't you say noon? As in twelve o'clock? It's half past ten right now." "I know." She nodded and spun around. "Meet me at the car." There was no amusement in her voice as she strode off towards the garage.

Yuuki shook his head and started walking towards the room where he slept when he was in human form. It was all going too fast. But it was for Rin. He forced himself to smile.

Maybe it wasn't even going to be that bad; Rin needed to leave this place and Yuuki had always wanted adventure. So he changed and made his way to the garage like the obedient puppy that he should be.

The fairy was dozing off in the drivers seat when he arrived and he let out a low, genuine chuckle. He saw her eyelids flutter open at the sound, revealing those radiant silver orbs that he had grown accustomed to over the years.

He swung open the door to the passenger seat and let himself fall onto the leather base. The door slammed shut with a loud bang and the motor of the car revved. "You got everything?" She asked.

"As far as I'm concerned." He replied, and the vehicle advanced. The rumble of the wheels on the cement of the road was the only sound for the shortest bit, and Yuuki turned to Rin again, "You're not going to say goodbye to Ino?"

"I don't feel it necessary." She answered curtly and he nodded. "Say, Rin, where are we going?" He asked as he let the roof of the car roll down and looked back down the street to where their house was, growing smaller as the car advanced further.

"I have no clue." She let out a small, genuine laugh as she sped up and Yuuki returned it. "Are we ever going to come back?" "I don't know. But past is past. Let's start a new life, Yuuki."

He looked to find a small smile on her lips as she focused on the road ahead. "If course, Aijin. And never look back." She scoffed but nodded. A grin tugged at his own lips as he turned forward again, the looming sun guiding their way and shining brightly, blinding the wolf.

A new life.

And he smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a time-skip to after the anime finishes and the guild gets together again after Natsu's one year training journey. I have the next chapter written already, but I still have to edit it. Please review. Ja ne!**


	13. Years past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Suddenly the gate of the guild flew open and blinding rays of sunlight graced the large hall. Through squinting eyes, I saw the silhouette of a girl._ _When I finally got used to the light, I recognized the person standing in the threshold._

 _A young lady with wavy, jet-black hair falling past her waistline, with some strands shining in elegant silver as the sunlight hit them._ _She had pale, porcelain skin and soft freckles that danced over the bridge of her adorable button nose and cheeks. Through lidded eyes, breathtaking silver orbs shone mysteriously._

 _Her delicate eyebrows were knitted together as she searched the hall with a serious look mirrored in her eyes, until those silver orbs landed on me._

 _A smile played itself on her full lips as she reached out to me. "Natsu!" Her soft voice rang in my ears like a bell. Slowly, she started to make her way towards me and her figure became clearer, making me smile._

 _How long had it been since we last saw each other? How many years? _

_"Natsu, I'm back!" she called out again, now standing directly in front of me. "I missed you..." she murmured._

 _I felt something warm run down my cheek and drip to the floor. I held out my hand, reaching for hers. "Natsu..." her voice sounded faded as her body began to disperse into thin air._

 _"No! Don't go!" I screamed and attempted to grab her hand, but I was to late. Everything went silent as I fell to my knees. "Natsu!"_

 _"Natsu!"_

 _"I'm sorry..." I mumbled._

 _"Natsu!"_

 _"Please..."_

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!"

"No, don't go!" The rose haired teen shot up in bed, ending up face to face with his blond friend. "Oh, Lucy..." he mumbled incoherently, "I thought she had come back."

The girl named Lucy looked at him awkwardly, "Natsu, are you... crying?" The dragon slayer sat up straight and touched his cheek, feeling something wet, he quickly wiped it away, "N-no!"

Lucy sighed, "Whatever you say." "Well, anyway!" Natsu exclaimed, regaining composure, "Why the hell are you waking me up at 7 am during our time off?!"

"Cause I want breakfast." the celestial wizard stated plainly. "Ask Gray." he responded before lying back down and turning to face away from Lucy,. "I already did!" She yelled in an annoyed manner.

"Then go buy food yourself." Natsu muttered from beneath the sheets. "Maybe I will, because I'm not a lazy ass like you two." She was stomping and flailing her arms around, obviously pissed off.

"Good for you. Want an award or something? And do me a favor; get me dango. Thanks." The blonde huffed at her friends answer and turned around. "I can't believe I'm spending my time off with you and that stripper Gray." As of that statement, she exited the room and slammed the door after her.

Then she walked to her room to get changed. Lucy looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her blond hair was unbound and messy, barely caressing her exposed shoulder blades.

She was wearing a silken, pale blue nightgown and fluffy white slippers. She started started searching through her closet for something cute to wear, eventually settling on a frilly, salmon-colored sweetheart dress that reached just above her knee, paired with a thin brown belt.

The Fairy Tail wizard tied her hair up into two pigtails with twin pink ribbons and smiled at her reflection. "Kawaii desu!" She laughed to herself.

Quickly after, she slipped on her brown ankle boots and strutted out of my house she had rented for temporary use in the middle of Crocus, Fiore. Lucy sniffed the fresh air as she started towards the bus stop.

As she waited for the bus to arrive, she traced her finger along the mark on the back of her right hand. "Fairy Tail," she sighed subconsciously, "how long has it been since I joined? Feels like an eternity... I'm so happy Natsu and I managed to get everyone back together."

That's when the bus arrived, cutting her thoughts short. The female wizard was humming a joyful tune as she entered the vehicle.

As she was driving along, Lucy took her time to look out of the window, watching the people getting on with their day. One person in particular caught the blonde's attention that fine morn.

A young teen with jet black locks tied up into a messy bun, gliding down the pavement on a skateboard, hands sunk in the pockets of her large gray hoodie and a black shoulder bag draped over her slim frame.

But as soon as she was there, she had disappeared as the bus overtook her and she blended into the masses, and before Lucy comprehended so, she had arrived at her stop.

The blonde exited the vehicle and started making her way to the local supermarket. After walking around for a little while, the celestial mage finally came to the final grocery on her list: Natsu's dango.

She scanned the isle with her chocolate brown orbs, before spotting the said product. As she got closer, the blonde noticed there was only one pack of dango left, sighing in relief, she reached out for it, only to have grabbed the plastic box at the exact same time as a different person's pale hand.

Lucy's gaze wandered to the face of the person she was dealing with, only to find it to be the exact same girl she had seen from the bus. "Hey! You're the girl I saw on my way here!" Lucy exclaimed giddily.

"Oh, cool. So could you please let go of my breakfast?" The girl responded in a bored demeanor, which shocked Lucy.

"Well, I have reasons to believe I was here first, so..." the blonde said confidently, to which the black haired beauty retorted; "Are you sure a prissy princess like you should eat these? Wouldn't want to risk getting fat now, would we?"

Lucy gaped at her answer. "For the record, these are for my friends, _not_ for me!" she said, getting slightly aggravated. " _Obviously_." The girl seethed. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!" the blonde yelled.

"Why would I? Wouldn't be worth it with you anyway." And that's when the celestial wizard lost it: "The fuck is wrong with you?! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! A Fairy Tail wizard! I could beat you down any day!" She screamed, showing off the symbol on her hand.

The raven haired teen looked suspicious before giggling softly. Lucy, being Lucy, took it as a sign of truce and smiled as well while softening out her skirt with both hands.

"Hah!" the teen laughed, catching the blonde's attention. "Heartfilia, huh?" she continued, "I didn't know Fairy Tail accepted actual princesses now. Sheesh, they've sunken low."

With that, the girl grabbed the dango and strolled away with her skateboard under her arm. Lucy stood there in utter shock and fuming for quite a while, debating whether to go after the teen or not.

But it was too late anyways. "Whatever." she huffed, before leaving without any dango for Natsu. The blonde was in a crappy mood all the way to the house.

As she entered, she heard her two partners shouting at each other, as always. She walked into the living room, giggling at their childish behavior and forgetting completely about her earlier encounter.

 _"Ice-make-!"_

 _"Iron fist of-!"_

"Guys, _STOP!_ " Lucy shouted before the two wizards could do any damage to the beautiful house. The dragon slayer's flames diminished immediately. "Luce! You're back!" he jumped in delight.

The celestial wizard smiled at the rosette, "Yea, I am." "Finally," Gray said, "what did you get us for breakfast? And you need to clean the house at some point soon."

She smacked the ice wizard on the back of his head, "Shut up, stripper! I'm not your maid!" "Then summon Virgo." Gray smirked. "I won't make my spirit clean!" the blonde yelled playfully, "Do it yourself!"

"But seriously, Luce. Did you get my dango?" Natsu questioned, reminding Lucy of the bratty girl. "No," she confessed apologetically, "there wasn't any left."

"Oh..." the dragon slayer mumbled in defeat. "Sorry... but I got lots of other delicious stuff!" Lucy said, which lightened Natsu's mood immediately.

When the three of them finished eating and chatting, it was already nine am and the female wizard had yet to tell Gray and Natsu about her encounter, but didn't find it necessary.

Little did she know; that encounter was about to change her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review if you want more! Two chapters on one day! _WHAT?!_ Enjoy. Ja ne!**


	14. A surprising reunion

**It's been a while since I've uploaded, huh? Well, I'm back. And it's a long chapter ;P Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Guyss!~ Let's go to the market!" Natsu's loud voice rang through the cozy house. Both his partners sighed at his childish behavior, but ultimately complied to his wish. The three Fairy Tail wizards started getting ready to leave the place.

Gray wore a loose, black t-shirt, with a depiction of a broken pocket watch and a wilted rose, and faded, blue jeans with chains hanging from them. His signature necklace hung from his neck. Natsu was wearing a black undershirt and a navy-and-gray flannel shirt - which he kept unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up - and a pair of black jeans.

As he slipped on his used sneakers, his eyes widened in realization. "Lucy! I forgot my wallet in my room!" He looked to the blonde with pleading eyes and she sighed. Her socks were silent on the wooden floor as she hurried to her salmon haired friend's room and scanned the area.

She spotted the wallet on his desk and went to grab it, when she noticed something. There was a corner of paper sticking out of the item, and Lucy was curious and pulled it out, revealing a small picture. It was the same portrait Reedus had painted of the guild when Happy had hatched, with the exceed depicted as a mighty dragon with Natsu on his back, but in this picture, Lucy spotted something different.

In the further corner, there was a young girl with hair as dark as night and skin as white as snow. She had an arm around young Gray's shoulder and the other in the air and was wearing an expression of utter glee on her face. Her hair was cut above her shoulders and her eyes were squeezed shut.

She was wearing a sleeveless, black trench coat, which was left open, revealing a white tank-top and matching colored shorts, paired with a black belt. She had black sweatbands around either wrist and was wearing black boots. All in all, a rather dark look, but she seemed sweet.

Lucy wondered why this girl wasn't in the variation of the portrait she had seen in the guild. If the celestial wizard was never told about her, information about the girl must have been classified, but she couldn't help but wonder. Why wasn't she in the guild now? She seemed around their age.

Lucy dismissed the subject and stuck the picture back into Natsu's wallet, hurrying out of the room and back to her two friends. "Here!" She chucked it at the rosette and slipped into her boots. "Took you long enough." Gray muttered under his breath and the dragon slayer laughed.

"Let's get going!" They exited the house and let the door fall into lock behind them, heading down the street to where the local market was situated. The scorching summer sun was high in the sky and Lucy put on her sunglasses.

It had been a few months since the guild had been brought together again - curtesy of Natsu and her - and the three of them had decided to take some time off together. They had invited Erza, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel as well, but Erza was set on honing her sword skills - as if she needed that -, Wendy wanted to take more jobs on and Levy and Gajeel seemed to have plans together ;). At the time they left, Juvia was out on a mission with Lisanna, so neither were available.

The three fairies arrived at the market and started making their way from stand to stand, constantly fascinated by the exotic food or the overpriced ware. Lucy sighed as she returned from another stand empty handed and decided to summon her Nikora, Plue.

She slipped the silver key out from the brown leather pouch attached to her belt with much expertise. "Gate of Nikora, I open thee! Plue!" She murmured under her breath and the cute snowman-looking creature appeared before her, quickly running and hugging her leg.

"P-plue!" He exclaimed, shaking as always, as she lifted his small frame to cradle in her arm. Natsu looked at Plue for a second and poked the poor thing in the face. Plue screeched and shuddered, to which the rosette rose his eyebrows and poked again.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy screamed. The dragon slayer looked up at her, confusion evident in his eyes. "That thing's weird." He muttered under his breath. Lucy scoffed, "Says the guy with the flying cat... By the way, where is Happy?" "I left him at the house." Natsu waved his hand in dismissal, "He wanted to sleep."

Both wizards turned to see Gray approaching, a bag in hand. "You bought something?" Lucy asked, to which he nodded. Natsu murmured, "I'm more surprised that he hasn't taken his shirt off yet." The ice wizard whacked him over the head and the rosette growled.

"What was that for, ice boy?!" He roared, to which the raven haired teen yelled in response, "For your idiocy, flame brain!" "Stop!" Lucy shouted, standing between the two again, as they had already attracted an audience.

"What did you get?" She then asked Gray, as the two boys had calmed down. He pulled an item out of his bag; a phone cover. It was navy with a picture of a lake and full moon. "So creative." Natsu muttered, his words laced with sarcasm, but was ignored by Lucy and his rival. "Nice!" The girl smiled and the three continued walking.

Each bought little gadgets and souvenirs on their way and they had still barely seen half of the market. The blonde scanned the stalls up front when her brown gaze landed on a familiar figure. She swore. It was that brat from the supermarket.

The teenager was standing by a jeweler, making conversation with the stall owner and let out a charming laugh. Lucy was about to scoff and turn away when she felt Natsu tense beside her.

" _R-rin..?_ " He breathed out unsurely and Gray spun to glare at him. "Idiot! We swore to never speak her name-" he too froze when he followed his rival's gaze to the girl. The only sound in Gray's ears was the thud of the bags, once in his hands, falling to the ground, as the girl turned and their gazes locked.

Silver clashed with navy, like a wild storm as they stared in utter awe. It felt like the world had stopped as her gaze flickered from him to Natsu and back again, shock evident in those breathtaking silver orbs. But he was just as stunned.

 _Rin._

His heart pounded.

* * *

Natsu payed no heed to Lucy as she struggled to get his attention. He completely ignored her as she grabbed his sleeve. The flame dragon simply tore himself free of her grasp and started running to the girl in a dazed state.

One meter in front of her he snapped out of it and saw the sincere look on her face as she stared into his eyes. " _Rin!_ " He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lifted her up, spinning around in circles in joy.

He heard her shocked laughter and saw the confused expression of the vendors around them as the world started spinning again. Natsu put the teenager down and felt Gray's presence approaching beside him. "Rin!" He exclaimed, "Is it really you..?" She pressed her lips together and nodded. " _Natsu... Gray..._ "

* * *

Rin was so shocked. Natsu and Gray. They were there, standing before her. The dragon slayer had that idiotic grin plastered on his face that she had grown accustomed to, and Gray... He was just staring. She didn't know how to react herself, but such a feeling of joy overcame her that she had to smile.

The fairy had been too nervous to go back to the guild. Too scared that they wouldn't accept her. But here were her two best friends that she hadn't seen in years, and she no longer understood why she had been afraid. A smile tugged at the corners of Gray's lips as he hesitantly took a step closer.

Rin laughed as her eyes started to tear up. "What are you doing?" She didn't give him time to answer before she fell around his neck. He took a deep breath before returning the embrace ever so tightly, and she laughed.

It wasn't long before she felt Natsu tapping her shoulder. "Hey! I also wanna hug her!" He yelled at Gray before turning to her again, "You'd rather hug me than that stripper anyway, right?" He claimed, a proud grin on his face as the male ice mage let Rin go. He kept his arm around her shoulder though, and she felt a light blush creep up her neck.

It had been years since she had been so close to any human - of course Ryuuki wouldn't count. Natsu pouted when she didn't answer and she let out a breathy laugh. Before she realized it, tears started leaking from her eyes and both boys stared at her.

"I can't believe it's actually you guys..." She confessed as she rubbed her eyes. It had been so long since she had last cried as well. Everything felt so messed up, but so right at the same time. She looked up at her two long-lost friends to find them sniffling as well. Suddenly, Natsu pulled both Gray and her into a group hug and she laughed through sobs as their familiar scents circled through her system.

They were making a scene, but she didn't care. It had been so many years and so many emotions pent up inside her heart had just bursted. And she was happy. All of a sudden she was released and she saw a blond girl standing behind her two friends, holding Natsu by the collar.

"What are you guys doing?!" She hissed, and the dragon slayer scoffed, before grinning. "Lucy! This is Rin-chan!" He announced happily and Rin sighed in defeat. "Drop the '-chan'." She growled, but was completely ignored by the rosette and Gray laughed.

She looked up at him and smirked, punching him in the abdomen and he did a sharp breath intake. "Not to shabby." He muttered and poked her in the side, causing her to yelp in surprise. "That's not the same thing!" She yelled and he laughed aloud. The two ice wizards turned to see Lucy and Natsu staring at them.

"What is this all about?" The blonde asked in an annoyed manner. "I think we need to have a long talk." Gray said before Rin could utter a word and they looked at each other. "My place is one minute away." The black haired beauty mentioned and they all nodded.

The walk was tense and uncomfortable, as Lucy kept staring at Rin suspiciously and no one wanted to talk much on the go. But when they arrived at Silverwing's place, it was an entirely different situation. It wasn't as big as her place in Minstrel, she had to admit, but it was still incredibly spacious.

They sat on the couch in the living room and it was silent for a minute. Rin was flanked by Natsu and Gray, and Lucy had decided to sit in the armchair instead of taking place beside either, as there wasn't much space. Before any of them could utter a word, a further person came strolling into the room. Rin swore under her breath and the other three were too confused for words. It was Yuuki.

He was wearing black boxers and a was shirtless, fresh drops of water gleaming on his toned abdomen and chest. His gray hair was damp from showering and he had a white towel lazily thrown over his head, drowsiness evident in his eyes. He scanned the room for a second and turned to his master.

"Aijin. I flooded the bathroom. I'm going to bed." He turned and started to walk away when Rin yelled, "Clean that shit up and make some food! We have guests!" "Huh?" The wolf turned and only then seemed to notice the three wizards staring at him. "Holy fuck!" His eyes shot open and he slipped, causing him to fall on his ass, "since when were they there?!" He shouted at the raven haired girl, who suppressed a chuckle.

"That's irrelevant. Just go." Yuuki complied and walked off in the direction from where he had come, muttering a string of colorful curses as he went. "Who the hell was that?!" Natsu yelled suddenly, and Rin cringed at the loud sound.

"He's my pet." She explained, to which Lucy gaped, "Are you a slave driver?! Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me." A blush was evident on her face, probably from seeing Yuuki's well-trained body, which was truly a sight to behold, putting even Gray to shame.

"Idiot," the ice mage mumbled, "he's a wolf. Ryuuki!" The teen came back in and walked straight to his mistress. "What do you want?" She didn't answer, and with a flick of the wrist, Yuuki had transformed into a little wolf pup. "That's his original form." Rin explained and Lucy gasped and started making her way to the puppy.

"Oooh," she cooed, "what a cute little puppy!" She reached her hand out to pet Ryuu's head, but stumbled back when he suddenly transformed into a growling dire wolf. "What the hell?!" She screamed and scrambled back to her seat as the wolf's wary sapphire eyes watched her every movement.

The three slayers laughed and the celestial wizard glared. "Did you know about this?!" She shouted to her two comrades who shook their heads. "But it's to be expected from Rin." Natsu explained and draped an arm around the girls shoulder. "He has two other wolf shift sizes as well." She then mentioned and all three turned to stare at Ryuuki.

He looked as though he attempted to sigh, but being a wolf, well, it looked more like he was choking. He then transformed into an average sized wolf; a full grown male, and looked at them as if to ask ' _Is this enough?_ ' Rin motioned for him to go on, and the wolf glared. His final shift size was a wolf the size of a fist.

"It's easiest to transport him like this, but he hates it. Here, boy." Ryuu bounded up to her and she placed her hand on his forehead and chanted the spell, transforming him back into his human form. "Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically and walked away.

"Anyways," Rin spoke up once again, "who is she?" She asked, pointing to the Heartfilia. "That's Lucy, our comrade." Gray explained and Lucy raised her delicate, golden eyebrows. "You seriously don't remember me?" Rin shook her head and the celestial wizard scoffed, "From the supermarket this morning!"

"Oh yeah!" The ice mage exclaimed and pointed to the blonde, "You were that prissy princess from Fairy Tail who thought she was cool and tried to steal my breakfast!" She seethed through her teeth. The two male wizards looked confused, so Lucy explained what had happened, and they were rolling on the floor with laughter by the end of it. Gray high five-ed Rin and the blonde scoffed.

"That is not funny!" She screeched, simply causing the three to laugh more. "Who is she even?!" Lucy exclaimed and pointed accusingly. Natsu said, "Chill out, Luce. This is Rin Silverwing. A fellow Fairy Tail guild mate." But the celestial wizard did not 'chill out'. "What?! I've never seen her before! Why should I believe you?" Rin sighed in annoyance, casting a judging glance at Lucy, "I joined years ago."

She nonchalantly lifted her hoodie up to reveal the gray guild mark on her hip and the blonde fairy gasped. "What's your magic, then?" She asked the angel slayer curiously. The two guys had stopped laughing and Gray smirked and opened his mouth to answer for his friend and brag about how they were taught together, but he was cut of.

"Levitation." Rin stated, straight-faced. "But Ri-" Natsu was jabbed in the guy by Gray, who was honestly interested in how the ice mage would play out this one. She had always been a trickster. Lucy raised her eyebrows, a sign of interest.

Rin smirked and held her outstretched palm out, sending microscopic ice-particles towards the tv remote. The particles swept under the item and carried it back to Rin, were both Natsu and Lucy were staring in awe.

"That's cool! I'm a celestial wizard." The blonde explained smugly, "Concerning our talk in the supermarket, I believe if it came to a fight, the winner would be clear." She pointed to herself, confident her spirits could beat Rin's 'levitation'. "Wanna test that theory?" The raven haired teen asked and the blonde nodded arrogantly, not giving her two sniggering guild mates a second thought.

"We can go into my garden. I magic-proofed the fences." "Sound good." The four fairies walked outside and to the middle of the grassy plain, Natsu and Gray still tearing up like to goddamned idiots. The girls ignored them, although Rin, too, was cracking up on the inside.

"Ready? Start!" Gray announced and he and the rosette stepped back. "Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!" Loke popped up and adjusted his shades. "At your serv- _HOLY GODS! RIN-CHAN!_ " The lion darted to the young girl and glomped her. A soft ' _uumph!_ ' was emitted from her lips as she returned the embrace.

"Good to see you too, Loke." She laughed breathily and the orange haired spirit steppes back. "It's been so long! Why are you here?" The two started to converse and Lucy yelled, "You two know each other?!" "I left the guild shortly after Loke joined. We hit it off immediately." Rin explained and the lion grinned in an animalistic demeanor.

"I don't care! You're supposed to fight her!" Lucy exclaimed and his smile faltered, "Sorry, Lucy. But I refuse." In a flash of light, Loke had returned to the spirit realm and Lucy was left alone. She glowered and pulled out three further golden keys, "Let's get this done with."

Just when she was about to summon her spirits, Rin smirked; "I completely agree." She held an outstretched hand towards the soil. "Ice-make shackles!" Chains of ice shot from the ground beneath Lucy and shackles clamped around her wrists and ankles, disabling all extravagant movement.

The blonde gaped as her three keys fell to the ground with a barely audible _klink!_ "But... I thought you- You said!" " I lied." Rin waved her off and smiled lightly, "Ice-make knockout!" A flash if shining gray light shot from her fingertips, aimed straight for Lucy's head. She struggled to dodge, but the icy shackles tightened and then her vision faded.

The celestial wizard's body slumped at impact, but before her limp frame could hit the floor, she was caught by Rin's ice particles. Natsu and Gray were watching in awe. "And now we can talk in peace." She grinned deviously and gestured back to the house. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'm sorry f Lucy is a bit doc, but I had to chang eher personality a bit to add more humour to the story. Please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
